I Remember Our Love
by K'sChoiceofAFI
Summary: Rachel suffers an accident and loses her memory. She has a dream of Quinn while in a coma and wakes up thinking Quinn is her girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I Remember Our Love (1/?)

**Pairing: **Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun.

**Summary: **Rachel suffers an accident and loses her memory. She has a dream of Quinn while in a coma and wakes up thinking Quinn is her girlfriend.

A/N 1: Rachel has a car accident. It's mentioned but not expounded upon.

A/N 2: Hope everyone enjoys! Comments are love.

* * *

"_Yes, Rachel. Please, baby, more…" The blonde below Rachel is writhing as her hips buck up towards her warm mouth._

"_You like this?" Rachel asks as she removes her mouth and slides two fingers into the girl's tight channel._

"_Yes, baby, so close." Fingers tangle in her hair and Rachel doesn't know who the person is. She can only see blonde hair framing a face that's kind of shaded. Distorted. She wonders who she's having sex with._

"_Who are you? Tell me, please." She moves up to the mystery person's face and the face is still shadowed. She's becoming worried and considers stopping._

_That is until the body below her goes stiff. "Rachel!" she cries. "I love you." At those words the face suddenly becomes clear and she's able to see just who the blonde is._

"_I love you too, Quinn…"_

Chocolate eyes open for the first time in two weeks as they squint up at the ceiling.

"Rachel!" A male voice exclaims as a tall, brown man comes to the girl's side. She peers past him and sees another man, with white skin, regard her with concerned eyes.

She blinks up at the brown man with confusion. "Who is Rachel?"

The man stares up at her before his eyes roll into the back of his head as he faints. The other man comes to his side and fans him.

The door to the room swings open as a man in a white coat frantically takes in his surroundings. "What just happened?"

"The two men were here when I awoke. The brown one came over to my bed and called me Rachel. I asked who that person was and then he fainted. Rather dramatically, I might add."

The doctor rubs his forehead and sighs tiredly as he stares down at the girl.

"Hmm, although now that I've said it aloud, the whole scenario sounds rather foolish." She returns her doctor's blank stare with a curious one. "I am Rachel, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are. Let me call a nurse to help 'the brown man'," he mocks, good naturedly "and then we'll run tests on you, ok?"

"Yes, that is perfectly alright. Of course I will need the results of all of the tests you perform. Also, I have an acute fear of needles, so if you draw blood, I request a nurse that is capable of restraining me properly. Without causing injury of course."

"Is there anything else you need, Rachel?" The doctor asks warily.

"Yes." She glances at the still unconscious man and the one helping him on the hospital floor. "Who are these men?"

"They're your fathers."

"But-but they're both men. How how could they…" And then Rachel faints. Rather dramatically.

* * *

"So, you are my fathers?" Rachel questions skeptically after all of her tests have been taken.

"Yes, we are." There's an awkward silence. Rachel coughs in her hand and her father's can see that they're going to have to expound on their information much more. The 'white one' clears his throat and speaks. "I'm Robert and this is James. We adopted you when you were just a baby."

Her eyes shift from man to man. "So who is my real father?"

"One of us is. Would you like to find out which one of us is your father while we're here?"

Rachel's not sure why but she doesn't mind not knowing which one is her father. Maybe it's because she doesn't know much of anything else at the moment. Might as well be completely ignorant. "No, that's alright." She smiles at both of the men and they beam back.

"Would it be ok if we…hugged?" James asks.

"Of course," Rachel says with a breathless, watery laugh as she feels tears prick the back of her eyes.

Both men envelope her in a hug and any doubt she had before is obliterated. These are her fathers. They love her and she loves them just the same.

She cries into James shoulder and he just shushes her and makes cooing sounds. "It's alright, Rachel. We love you very much." He holds her at arms length and looks her in the eye. "We love you alright? We will all get through this together. Right, Rob?"

"Right," Robert affirms from her other side. Planting a loving kiss to the back of her head, he tells her, "We'll always be here for you Rachel."

* * *

It's been a week since Rachel woke up from her coma and it's her first day back in school. She observes that it's loud. The big, meaty boys are typically the loudest. They also seem to gravitate toward the smaller and less meaty girls. Small boys, especially the ones that wear glasses, seem to attract the big, meaty boys as well. Although in a more aggressive and slightly violent way than the girls do.

"Hey, Rach." She turns around and is greeted with a big, meaty boy. She thinks that her observations have been right because he's gravitated towards her.

"Um, hi," she says. Not really knowing who she's talking to.

"Oh, right, you have amnesia." He reaches out a hand to shake hers. "I'm Finn Hudson. We were close friends before your car accident."

"It's nice to meet you, Finn…again," she says.

"Yeah, nice," he nods in agreement. "So, do you have any memories yet?" He asks hopefully.

"Not really. I don't remember my fathers at all, but it feels like I just _know _they're my fathers whether I can remember them or not. You know what I mean?"

"Totally. Do you…remember me?"

She stares at him as she wracks her brain for _anything_ on a 'Finn Hudson'. Her facial expression eventually turns apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool, it's cool," he replies. His tone of voice and facial expression conveying the message that's it's definitely not cool. In fact, it's slightly painful. "So listen, I'm not sure whether anyone's shown you around or not but…"

Rachel checks out of the conversation as she sees a halo of blonde hair down the hallway. She stares at the person, feeling a tickle in the back of her head. Her memory. The blonde locks of hair are stirring up her memories and she searches through them as Finn continues talking. Then the person walking in front of the blonde veers to the left and she sees her face. That hair, that face. She remembers.

"Quinn!" Rachel sprints in the direction of blonde hair, knocking everyone else out of her way.

Said girl hears her name being called and turns in the direction of the voice. Her eyes bulge as she sees the brunette bound towards her. She can't handle the embarrassment of Rachel Berry addressing her this early in the morning. She turns her back and makes a hasty escape. She can't run, lest she draw attention. However, Rachel doesn't care about drawing attention and continues running. Which is why she catches up to the blonde.

She grabs her by the wrist and spins Quinn around before planting her lips firmly on the blonde's. She wraps her arms around the girl's neck and crushes their bodies together. This is the safest and most secure Rachel has truly felt since she's woken up. And it's ripped from her by her own source of security.

"Gross!" Quinn growls as she spits the saliva out of her mouth. "What the hell, Ru Paul?"

Rachel looks at the girl she considers her girlfriend with confusion. "Who is Ru Paul?"

"That's you," Quinn croaks out, wondering if she's going to vomit. "That's my insult for you. Why the hell are you acting so weird?"

"Because she has amnesia, Quinn." Both girls turn to the sound of the voice. It's Finn. He's gravitated towards Rachel again. She briefly gives herself a pat on the back for being so intuitive. She's returning from two weeks in a coma and she has amnesia and she was _still _able to figure out how this high school thing was run. Go Rachel.

"Amnesia? That doesn't explain why she just sucked my face. And stop making moon eyes at me, Berry." Quinn snaps at the smaller girl. However, that doesn't deter Rachel's love…or her moon eyes.

"But I love you, Quinn," she says in a reverent voice. "We love each other. I had a dream while I was in a coma of us making tender, passionate love under the stars. It was erotic-"

"Shut the hell up, Berry!" Quinn hisses as she pulls her away from the crowd that's starting to form. "Look, I don't care about your damn amnesia. You better keep your mouth shut about whatever dreams you're having about me, got that?"

Rachel's eyes tear up at the sheer ferocity of the blonde's words and she runs off in the opposite direction, sobbing.

"Way to go, Quinn," Finn chastises. "You're the only person she remembers since the accident and now you've hurt her. That's traumatizing. She probably won't come to school ever again."

"Shut up, Finn," Quinn says as she walks away from him, ignoring the strong pang of guilt she feels stab at her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **I Remember Our Love (2/?)

**Pairing: **Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun.

* * *

"No, no. Hell no. Do you even know what you're saying, S?" Quinn paces back and forth in the girl's locker room with Brittany and Santana. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

Santana pulls her Cherrios top over her body, revealing the smirk adorning her lips. "I don't see what the problem is, Q. It's not like it'd take much acting."

Quinn's eyes narrow at the implication as she points a finger in in the brunette's direction. "Don't you even _insinuate-_"

"I don't have to insinuate." She rolls her eyes at Quinn and focuses on the other blonde in the room. "Britt? Don't you think that Stubbles gives Quinn complete lady wood?"

The tall blonde knows this game very well and plays along. Pretending Quinn isn't even there, she responds to Santana. "Totally. Knowing that Rachel likes her gives her such a wettie."

"It does not!" Quinn yells angrily; shoving her foot into her shoe so that she can stand at full height. "I'm sick of this shit."

"Cut the crap, Qui-"

"No, Santana, _you _cut the crap. I'm not doing this." She walks over to the door, considering this conversation over.

"Why the hell not?" Santana sucks her back in.

"Because I'm popular," Quinn says with a 'duh' expression. "And even though this whole little stunt would be hilarious and very original, I am not taking the risk of losing my status. I've worked hard for it."

"Quinn, you're head cheerleader and I'm kind of a bitch to everyone."

"Except me!" Brittany chimes in while clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Right, except you, Britt," Santana replies with a warm smile and Quinn feels pileup gather in her throat.

"Seriously, guys? Get a room."

"Jealous?"

Quinn scoffs as she folds her arms across her chest but doesn't open her mouth to reply.

"What's the whole point of this?" she asks after a moment of silence.

"The point is that no one is going to mess with the head cheerleader and the bitch with a permanent attitude. And also, to torment the troll. Haven't you been following this conversation?"

"I really don't want to do this," Quinn sighs, tiredly.

And now Santana can smell blood. She's weakened the blonde and knows she has her. "It's not like I'm asking you to gay marry her, Q." Quinn makes a disgusted face at the very idea and Santana charges forward before Quinn can get on the defensive again.

"Besides," she says with a nonchalant shrug, "maybe now you two can have that passionate, erotic sex Berry was talking about."

Quinn's eyes become saucers as she walks back over to the two girls to explain. Y-you heard about that? It was just a dream!"

"Of course we've heard about it. Berry may have amnesia but she still knows how to run her mouth. That info is viral, Quinn. The whole school knows."

"It was just a dream, San."

"Doesn't matter. The whole school already thinks you two are together. You may as well have some fun because you're going to be linked to that troll for a while."

Santana and Brittany stare at Quinn eagerly as the blonde ponders her options.

Finally, she speaks. "Just…tell me what to do."

Brittany squeals in delight as Santana smirks in victory.

Santana saddles up beside the blonde and puts a hand on her shoulder. "All you have to do is date the dweeb, Quinn. Go out with her for a few months, take her on a couple dates, and as soon as she falls in love with you…dump her." Santana removes herself from the blonde so she can look at her dead on.

"A couple of months?" Quinn questions, indignantly. "Hello? She's in love with me _now_. I can date her for a week, dump her, and the effects will be the same."

"No, Quinn, they won't," Brittany chimes in, talking to the shorter blonde as if she was a child. "These things take time."

"Bite me, Britt." She replies.

"Hey, now you don't talk to-"

"You can bite me too, San. I sick of the both of you guys." She grabs her Cherrios bag and walks to the exit again.

"You can have Puck," Santana calls after her.

Quinn stops mid stride at the girl's words. Knowing this is a bad idea, she slowly spins on her heels to face the two girls. "Excuse me?"

"Date the dork for two months and I promise to leave Puck alone. You'll be free to pursue him however you want," the Latina says. "I won't even sext him anymore."

Quinn drops her bag and walks over to Santana until they're practically nose to nose. "You had _better _not be lying to me, Lopez," she hisses at the girl. "I date Berry and you leave Puck alone. You go back on your word and I will end you."

Santana doesn't move, save the corner of her lips upturning in a sly grin. "Shake on it?"

Quinn takes a step back as Santana extends her arm. She looks the girl in the eye as they shake hands and seal the deal.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Brittany gushes behind them, killing the seriousness of the situation.

Quinn doesn't say another word as she picks up her bag and walks out of the locker room.

* * *

"Alright everybody," Mr. Shue says as he addresses the glee club. "We all may know Rachel, but she's suffering from amnesia so she may not remember all of us. Now, I think it would be nice if all of us could come up one by one and introduce ourselves. Rachel, would you come sit in the front of the room? If too much attention placed on you would make you uncomfortable then-"

"No, too much attention could _never _be uncomfortable," the brunette rushes the words out as she takes center stage and sits in the chair in the front of the room.

She takes in her surroundings. Four big meaty men are in the back, slouched in their seats. One of them had a name. What was it? Finn! Yes, Finn was one of them. Also in the back were two girls sitting beside Quinn. All three of them dressed in what looked to be a very important red uniform. Rachel stares at Quinn. She can't help the loving the smile that breaks out on her face when they blonde looks her way. Quinn grimaces at the girl and Rachel's smile falters as she averts her eyes.

Santana discretely elbows the blonde in the ribs once Rachel's eyes are elsewhere. "Do you want Puck or not?" she questions her.

"All I know is that you had better not back out of our agreement," the blonde harshly whispers in return.

"Well so far the only one backing out of our agreement is _you._ Get your ass in gear, Fabray."

Quinn rolls her eyes with a scowl on her face as she faces the front again.

Rachel eyes the four more people who were off towards the right corner. Rachel couldn't find a single physical trait that linked the four people together. One was black, two were white, and the other was Asian. One of the boys was very…off in Rachel's opinion. She tilted her head to the left as she inspected him. He tended to act like…like the small girls that the meaty boys lusted after. Except, none of the meaty boys in the room were paying him any attention. Rachel suspected it was because his chest didn't balloon forward like the other girl's did.

Those four people seemed like misfits and it reminded Rachel of that Sesame Street song she heard the other day. 'One of these things is not like the others. One of these things doesn't belong…'

"Alright, since no one seems to want to go first, allow me." Mr. Schue approaches Rachel and kneels in front of her. "Hi, Rachel. My name is William Schuester and I am the coach of glee club. I'm also the Spanish teacher."

"It's nice to meet you again Mr. Schue," Rachel says with a bright smile.

He gives her a reassuring smile as he stands to full height. "Uh, Puck? Why don't you come greet Rachel next?"

Puck wipes fingers that are sticky with who knows what down the leg of his jeans as he stands up and crosses the room to Rachel. "'Sup Berry. I'm Puck. You used to call me Noah all the time and as Finn once said, you used to be creepy…in a 'Swim Fan' kinda way."

Rachel's not sure what a 'Swim Fan' is but she does know creepy. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Mr. Schue." She gets up from the chair and walks swiftly out of the door as Will calls after her.

"Well, at least she still knows how to storm off," Artie jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Brittany's eyes light up as she turns to Quinn. "This is your chance, Quinn!"

"What the hell are you talking about, B?"

"Your chance to consolidate Rachel."

"The word is console, Britt," Santana informs the tall blonde. She then turns to Quinn. "Although, if she plays her cards right, she may be able to 'consolidate' with Rachel as well."

Quinn feels pink dust her cheeks as she tells the Latina to piss off and leaves the room to follow Rachel.

* * *

She finds the brunette sobbing yet again in the girl's bathroom. Immediately Quinn feels out of place. She doesn't know how to console anyone. Let alone her 'enemy-turned-fake-girlfriend, yet-only-one-of-them-knows-that'.

"Quinn," Rachel says her name with a broken sob and wide, tear filled eyes and the blonde can already feel the first crack of her ice queen demeanor.

"Hey," Quinn says with her arms crossed defensively across her chest. "Um…here." She enters a stall to retrieve tissues for the brunette to wipe her face. Rachel gratefully receives them.

"No one likes me," she sniffles, blowing her nose. Quinn winces at the horrid sound. "That's not true," she lies, eyes darting to and fro as she tries to think of something. "You have Finn."

The shorter girl cries even harder and Quinn brings a hesitant hand up to pat her on the back. "There, there," she says in an awkward attempt at placating the girl.

"You don't like me?" Rachel asks the taller girl. She's almost afraid of what the answer will be. Quinn was her girlfriend, right? Surely that dream couldn't have been a lie. They're in love. They _have _to be. That's the only memory she has and it _can't_ be a lie.

Red rimmed eyes peer up at Quinn with aching vulnerability. And she _can't_ break the girl's heart now. She simply _can't_.

"Yeah…I like you," she sighs with tightly closed eyes.

And it's enough. Rachel glomps the other girl to the bathroom floor.

"Damn it, Berry! This floor is dirty so move your ass."

Rachel reluctantly lets go and takes a stand, Quinn following soon after.

"Sorry," she mumbles with her head hung.

And Quinn instantly feels like the worst person in the world. "I'm sor- I shouldn't have yelled at you." She can't fully bring herself to apologize. Quinn Fabray _never _apologizes.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Quinn asks distractedly as she checks her uniform for any nasty bathroom stains.

"That you like me? Do you really like me, Quinn?"

"Yes, Berry, I like you," she says tightly.

"Can you call me Rachel, please?"

Quinn looks at the girl before her. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was stained pink from all the crying. If Quinn had to admit it to herself then she would say that Rachel looked kind of…cute.

She unconsciously takes a step up to the shorter girl and brushes her fingertips across her cheek, catching a fallen tear. "I like you, Rachel."

Rachel smiles at the affectionate gesture and instantly knows everything's ok. Her Quinn loves her very much.

Quinn however, has a different reaction. Her eyes go wide in horror at what she just did, at how _right _those words felt to say. She takes a step back to the sink and bends over it, taking shallow breaths and willing her heart to slow down.

Rachel is silent for a moment, processing what just happened. "S-so, does this make us girlfriends?"

Quinn's eyes close at the proposition. Should she do this? Is Puck really worth it? "Yes, Rachel. We're…girlfriends."

Quinn turns around and there's a smile on Rachel's face that lights up the whole room. She can't help but return the smile with one of her own.

Rachel approaches Quinn with enthusiasm and hunger in her eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

"Hell n- I mean, uh, we haven't gotten that far yet," Quinn says, not really up for lip action at the moment. Or ever with Rachel.

Rachel stares at her with a quizzical expression. "What do you mean?"

Quinn tries her best to think on her feet. "Before your accident we had only been dating for about two weeks. And I don't know about you Be-Rachel, but I don't put out so easily." She finishes with a wink and revels in the blush that flames the shorter girl's cheeks. She then wonders what the hell she's doing. She scolds herself for flirting unnecessarily and wonders whether she's pretending or not.

"Would it be alright if I hugged you?" Quinn mentally curses the hopeful look on Rachel's face and her ever present no matter what persistency.

"Sure," she says noncommittally and Rachel becomes mobile.

She walks over to the girl and stands directly in front of her. Taking full advantage, Rachel brings her hands up to Quinn's hips. She gives them a light squeeze before trailing her hands up Quinn's sides, her eyes tracking the movements of her hands. Her fingers brush the sides of the blonde's breasts and Rachel catches the barely audible gasp that's released.

"Stop groping me Berry and get your damn hug," Quinn says, voice lower than it was moments before.

Rachel chooses not to respond as she wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and presses her body into the taller girl's.

Quinn's body freezes as the warmth of Rachel's body surrounds her. She tries to resist the heady feeling.

"Can you…return the hug?"

Shaky arms encircle the brunette's slim waist and Rachel's body melts into hers. Quinn decides not to think about the consequences and what this moment means and just buries her face in dark brown tresses. She inhales deeply and sighs at the smell of strawberries.

Rachel leans even further into Quinn at the girl's acceptance and breathes a contented sigh. But it's not enough. She discretely removes her hands from around the blonde's neck and lightly trails them down her back, delighting in the shiver her touch invokes. But she wants more. So she moves her hands lower…

Quinn's so wrapped up in Rachel's scent that when she feels two small, excited hands squeeze her ass _under _her Cherrios skirt she leaps two feet into the air.

"What the hell, Berry?"

"Quinn, if we are going to be girlfriends we are going to have to function on a certain level of intimacy," Rachel says once Quinn's released her hold on her, obviously not wanted to hug anymore. "I would much prefer if you called me Rachel."

Quinn rolls her eyes at the sight of the singer returning to her old self. "Anything else, _Rachel_?"

"Nope," she smiles at the other girl. "Nothing more."

"Great," Quinn grumbles. She watches the other girl ogle her and decides it's time to leave. "Let's get back to class."

They leave the bathroom and walk side by side down the hallway. At some point Rachel's hand snakes out and grabs a hold of Quinn's, intertwining their fingers. "I love you, Quinn."

"I- Do I have to say it back?"

"No, not yet. I remember you well. I remember that your very religious and self righteous upbringing hinders your ability to express love openly and freely. You are emotionally unavailable and I understand that. I will work hard and with great persistence to hear those three words from you someday, Quinn."

"Fantastic," Quinn remarks with sarcasm. She ignores the warmth in her heart at Rachel's words and continues walking. She was going to get through this. She had a job to do. Besides, her reward was Puck. And Puck was better than Rachel, right? Right? Hopefully. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **I Remember Our Love (3/?)

**Pairing: **Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun.

* * *

"Morning, Rach." Choruses of hellos greet Rachel as she walks down the hallway of McKinely High.

"Good morning, Mercedes, Artie…and…" she tries hard to remember the girl's name as they walk past each other.

"M-my name i-is Tina," she stutters over her shoulder to the short brunette as she continues to walk down the hallway.

"Right, Tina! Sorry!" Rachel continues to walk down the hallway with her books clutched to her chest and a bright smile on her face.

Things had been looking up since Quinn followed her to the bathroom and wiped her tears. She returned to class and everyone else took turns introducing themselves. Rachel found a home with the four people that she concluded didn't belong with the others. She still didn't remember them but that was ok. They still accepted her.

She dumps her books from last class in her locker and closes it, only to see Quinn at her own locker. With that boy that called her creepy. What was his name….Noah! She smiles once Quinn glances over at her and Quinn briefly returns it before focusing on Puck again.

"Look, Quinn. I don't mind that you and Berry are doing the horizontal. I just ask that you let me participate every now and again."

Quinn removes the smile from her face and her eyes from Rachel to glare up at Puck with a disgusted face. "We aren't doing _anything_, Puck, so back the hell off. And stop talking so loudly," she says to him, trying to keep her voice low.

"On a serious note, what the hell is going on? Are you dating her or not? Besides," he says while flexing his muscles, "I thought you and I had something going on."

She fixes him with a blank expression. "Puck, I think you have something 'going on' with just about every girl in school."

"Not true baby," he says with a wounded expression. "I don't have something going on with _every _girl in the school. Just the hot ones."

She gives him a 'shut-the-hell-up' look just as Rachel approaches them. "Hi, Quinn!" She smiles dreamily at the blonde. Then she acknowledges Puck in an attempt to be cordial "Noah."

"'Sup, Berry," he says in a nonchalant voice. "I'll let you and your lover have some alone time." He sends Quinn a smirk as he adjusts his bookbag on his shoulders and walks off.

Quinn turns to her locker to retrieve books for her next class as Rachel eyes her. "You look really pretty today, Quinn."

"Thanks, Rachel," she says as she turns to the brunette, looking for something to compliment. She takes in the argyle, knee socks, and penny loafers and realizes that this is going to be difficult. Leave it to Rachel to return from amnesia and _still _dress like an 'Annie' reject. "Your hair, it's…nice."

Rachel beams up at the taller girl and Quinn returns her smile before closing her locker. "I'll, uh, walk you to class."

"You're so chivalrous, Quinn," she says garnering a slight blush from the blonde.

"Yeah, whatever," she says with no real malice in her voice.

Rachel grabs her hand as they stroll. "So, Quinn, as you know we are indeed dating. That being said I think that it would only be traditional if you came over for dinner and met my dads."

Quinn groans. "Do I have to, Rachel?"

"It is only right. If you want, I can have dinner at your house as well and meet your-"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Quinn says uneasily.

"They are not accepting of your sexuality, are they?"

Quinn almost wants to laugh at the question. Her sexuality? She's _straight_. The only reason she's doing this is to humiliate her enemy. And, you know, also for Puck. But, every time Rachel looks at her with so much love, she questions everything.

"No," she says quietly. "I don't think they would accept my sexuality."

Rachel looks at the blonde with utter determination. "Well then it is their loss to not get to know their daughter for who she is."

"Rachel…"

"I mean it, Quinn," she says firmly. "You are a great and wonderful person and if your parents are too narrow minded to see that then they are missing out on what an amazing person you truly are."

She feels her eyes become misty but she stomps the feeling down, refusing to cry in a semi crowded hallway. "Thank you, Rachel. That was…sweet."

And it was. It was the sweetest thing that Quinn's ever heard anyone say. Let alone to _her. _Sweet things were rarely said to her. Boys were…not the most poetic. And try as he might, Puck would never be able to say what Rachel said with as much emotion and dedication.

"So, I can expect you at my house this evening at six?" the brunette asks once they approach her class.

Quinn stops in front of her. "Sure. Six sounds…good."

"Thank you for walking to me to class, Quinn." She steps up to the taller girl and kisses her on the cheek, lips dangerously close to the blonde's own.

She smiles, somewhat smugly at Quinn's frozen expression and strolls into class.

Once Quinn's regained control of her senses she walks back down the hallway to her own class, muttering something about a "damn tease."

* * *

Quinn's nervous. She's currently standing outside of the Berry household and she's nervous. And she doesn't know why. It's not like she's dating Rachel. Well, not _really _anyway. But she's clutching dandelions in a vice like grip and she four minutes late even though she arrived three minutes early and yeah, nervous.

She balls the fingers of her unoccupied hand up into a shaky fist and knocks on the door.

"I'll get it!" A male voice resounds, muffled by the door.

Moments later the door swings open. "Hi!" Quinn's enveloped in a suffocating hug. "I'm Robert. You must be Quinn."

"Yes, sir," she replies nervously, blushing under his scrutiny.

"You're absolutely gorgeous! I can see Rachel has great taste."

"Daddy!" A high pitched voice makes its presence known. "Leave Quinn alone and let her in the house."

"Oh hush, Rachel," he replies as he steps aside and allows Quinn to enter. She's no more than two steps into the house before deceptively strong arms wrap around her waist. "Hi, Quinn."

Without even thinking, Quinn returns the hug and murmurs a "Hi" to the other girl.

"Rachel, let the girl breathe." A tall man walks up to Quinn and extends his hand. "Hi, I'm James. I would hug you, but Rachel seems to be taking care of that."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Berry."

"Oh please, call me James. It'll get confusing having to call both Robert and me 'Mr. Berry.'"

She smiles gratefully at the man as Rachel removes herself from the hug and grabs her hand. "Come on, Quinn. Daddy isn't finish cooking yet so we can watch TV in my room."

They walk up stares to Rachel's room and James calls after them. "Leave your door open."

"Leave them alone James. You remember what it was like to be their age," Robert chastises.

"I _do _remember," he says with a reminiscent smile on his face. "That's why I suggested they leave it open."

Robert blushes from his own memories as he sets the table.

* * *

Quinn sits on Rachel's bed as the brunette searches for her TV remote. Retrieving it, she sits beside Quinn on the bed.

It's quiet for a moment. Quinn's eyes flitter over everything in the room as Rachel fiddles with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm really glad you came over today, Quinn," she says adoringly.

"It was no trouble."

"Come sit up here with me," Rachel gets up and crawls to the top of her bed.

Quinn turns around a bit too quickly and catches sight of Rachel's shapely ass in the air as she treks up to the head of her bed. Rapidly darkening hazel eyes trace long, toned, tan legs from knees to surprisingly lace panties. A tongue peaks out to wet suddenly dry lips as Quinn continues to stare.

Once Rachel makes it to the head of the bed she notices Quinn isn't behind her. She looks towards the end of the bed and sees blonde hair curtaining a face that has a slight…flush? Why was Quinn blushing? Surely she couldn't have been staring, right? Rachel's lips slip into a smirk. "Oh, Quinn?"

Quinn is broken out of her trance by the brunette's voice. She shakes her head of thoughts she shouldn't be having and crawls up the bed to sit next to Rachel, wondering all the while what the hell she was doing. What was she thinking? Surely she couldn't _want _Rachel Berry. Surely she wasn't gay. Nope. Not possible.

Rachel sees the furrowed brow on the blonde's face and decides not to tease her as she turns on the TV.

Deciding on a rerun of 'Friends', Rachel hooks both her arms around Quinn's and rests her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Hyper aware of her surroundings, Quinn stiffens at the intimate gesture. Her eyes widen and every instinct she has is telling her to run. But Quinn Fabray is not a runner. Everyone _else_ may be, but she is not.

The smell of strawberries, from Rachel's hair, wafts through the air between them and, against her own accord, Quinn can feel the tendons in her shoulders loosen and turn to rubber. Wide eyes become slightly hooded by the intoxicating scent and Quinn finds that her body is beginning to lean more heavily onto the smaller girl's.

Pretty soon, her mind begins to wander. She replays the memory of Rachel's ass in the air and notices minute details that she refused to pay attention to before. Details such as how smooth her legs were, the flexing of her thighs as she crawled up the bed, the color of her panties. Red. Heat begins to flood Quinn's face as well as pooling between her legs and she sucks in a breath and holds it.

"You're so quiet, Quinn," Rachel comments after a moment of silence. She lifts her head from Quinn's shoulder to peer up at her. "Is there something wrong?"

Quinn meets Rachel's gaze with a shaky smile. "Nothing's wrong, Rachel." Rachel examines the girl, trying to see what was wrong and Quinn can't seem to stop staring.

A hesitant hand brushes her pale cheek and Quinn can't help the fact that she leans into it. Her heart beat picks up as her eyes dart from Rachel's eyes to her lips. Lips that are inching closer and closer to her own. Hazel eyes slip shut right after dark brown. Lips millimeters apart, Quinn feels as if she can _feel_ Rachel's lips on her own. The sound of someone clearing their throat breaks them out of their moment.

Both girls pull away with blushes flaming their faces. James smiles knowingly at the two girls as he calls to his husband downstairs. "Robert, you owe me five dollars!" He turns back to the two girls, feeling too much sympathy to tease them. "Dinner's ready," he takes in their flustered appearances one more time and chuckles to himself as he travels back down stairs.

Rachel bounds down stairs ahead of the blonde and takes a seat at the table. "Quinn, sit next to me!"

Feeling nervous again, both about the situation that occurred in Rachel's room and about being near her parents, Quinn says nothing as she slips into the seat next to Rachel.

"Here you go, sweetheart." James hands a plate to Quinn.

"Thank you, Mr. Berry," she says as she gratefully receives the plate.

"Now, Quinn, what did I tell you to call me?" he asks with faux seriousness.

"Right," she says with an embarrassed blush. "Thank you…James."

Once everyone's settled into dinner, Robert takes a sip of his drink before sitting it down. "So, Quinn," he says, eyes deadly serious, "what are your intentions with our daughter?"

Said girl does a spit take with her own drink as her eyes go wide. "Um," she starts, fidgeting with her fork, "I…"

Both men start laughing and Rachel huffs in indignation. "Daddy! That wasn't very nice. Quinn may never want to come back ever again." She pulls the momentarily traumatized girl into her arms and Quinn's too shell shocked to do anything.

Once Robert's laughter dies down he addresses Quinn. "I'm sorry, Quinn," he says with mirth in his voice. "But I simply couldn't resist."

She smiles at the man once she realizes it was all a joke. With a tint of mischief in her eyes, she replies. "It's alright, Robert. I'll just have to think of a suitable prank as payback."

Robert's joke worked wonders and managed to diffuse the nervous tension in the room. The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. However, every now and again, Quinn had to remove Rachel's hand from her thigh. She was able to enjoy her meal…with only minor groping.

* * *

At around eight o'clock Quinn waves goodbye as she walks to the front door, Rachel in tow. They step outside and Quinn lingers, not really wanting to leave such a close and loving atmosphere.

"This was really fun, Quinn. I'm glad you came," Rachel takes a step forward, signaling.

Quinn unconsciously mimics her movements, bringing them even closer. "Yeah, it was fun. Your dads are really cool people. You act just like them," she chuckles.

Rachel smiles at Quinn inadvertently calling her 'cool'. "You'll come over again, right? This won't be the last time?"

"I can't promise I'll come over every time, but this was definitely not the last time."

Grinning from ear to ear, Rachel doesn't even ask this time as she steps forward and envelops Quinn in a tight hug. And the blonde returns it without hesitation. She keeps telling herself that this is just a job. The hugging, the promises to visit, the almost kiss; all of this was for a job. A means to an end. And what was the end? Rachel Berry in tears and Santana with a broken phone as she rode off into the sunset with Puck. If this was the end that was supposed to happen then why did it make her queasy? Not the broken phone part because Santana can go to hell. And if she was honest with herself, she was pretty indifferent as far as Puck was concerned. Besides, she didn't care for fairytale endings anyway. No, it wasn't those things that made her queasy.

Hurting Rachel made her queasy. Seeing the brunette in tears made her angry. She hugs the smaller girl tighter and buries her face in her hair, willing the thoughts away.

"Your hair smells good," she whispers.

Rachel pulls back slightly to look her in the eye. "Thank you."

Hazel eyes dart to full, pouty lips for the second time that night and Quinn doesn't even try to resist when Rachel leans in and connects their lips.

Small hands fist into Quinn's shirt, right below her breasts as full lips brush against full lips. They kiss languidly for a second until Rachel gets bold. She drags her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip and whimpers when her lips part to accept her. Fingers brush against Quinn's nipples as Rachel tightens her hold on the shirt even more. Quinn moans throatily into Rachel's mouth at the unexpected touch.

She grasps Rachel's hips and pulls her closer. The immediate friction is indescribable and Rachel's hips begin a subtle rock against her own and Quinn feels hot. When a smooth, bare thigh slips between her legs and up her skirt to touch her through damp lace, Quinn stumbles back with a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Rachel rasps out and the sound of her voice causes Quinn to throb.

"Nothing," she pants. But that was a lie. Everything was wrong. "I just remembered I had a lot of homework to do and needed to get home."

Rachel smiles; glad that her girlfriend was alright and hugs the blonde one more time. "Goodnight, Quinn," she whispers, then plants a kiss on a pale cheek.

"Goodnight, Rachel." Quinn walks to her car, hops in and waves at Rachel one more time before driving off.

She stops at a light and buries her face in her hands. What was going on? Wasn't she straight? Wasn't she into Puck a couple weeks ago? Why did she have so many questions? Her answer is Rachel. Rachel fucked _everything_ up royally. But even before Rachel she had Santana to blame. That stupid smirk and her stupid ideas of tormenting 'the troll'. And Brittany for going along with it; egging Santana on.

Quinn sighs tiredly, as a horn behind her alerts her to the green light. She drives forward as she thinks about how no one is really to blame but her. It's _her _fault for agreeing to the plan. _Her _fault for kissing Rachel. And most importantly and the scariest of all, it was _her _fault for _liking_ Rachel.

Her eyes widen at the realization. "I like her?" she questions herself. She doesn't even give herself a chance to ponder the answer before she shakes her head back and forth. "No, I don't like her. I can't like her."

She sighs yet again at her own lie and slumps in her seat as she continues the drive back to her house. "Rachel Berry what have you done to me?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **I Remember Our Love (4/?)

**Pairing: **Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun.

* * *

Quinn thinks it's funny. Well not funny, maybe weird is better. She remembers, somewhere in the back of her mind, telling Rachel that she wasn't going to be visiting her house very often. She wasn't supposed to get close to the brunette because her job was to make Rachel fall in love with her then dump her. She hadn't anticipated the whole thing blowing up in her face. Hadn't anticipated liking the girl. But she did like her, as scary as that sounded. And because she liked her, Quinn had been over the girl's house every time she was asked. Which was, of course…everyday.

"And that concludes _Lady and the Tramp_," Rachel says, as she hops off the bed she and Quinn were occupying to turn off the movie.

She carefully places the limited edition DVD, which she stood in line for three hours for, in its case and turns back to Quinn. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

Quinn sits up against the headboard and focuses her attention on Rachel. "Yeah. Although Disney isn't really my thing, the movie wasn't that ba-"

"I think that although the movie featured two animated canines personifying the love that only two humans have the capacity to feel, the movie was still pretty accurate with reference to how powerful love can-"

"Berry," Quinn says firmly. Full lips open and close in the best impersonation of a fish that Quinn's ever seen and she chuckles at the shorter girl's surprised expression. "Can I have a chance to talk? I mean, you did ask me what _I _thought after all."

Blushing hotly at her own embarrassment Rachel acquiesces and allows Quinn to finish.

"I was going to say that I'm not really into Disney." Rachel opens her mouth for a rebuttal and Quinn rushes her next words out. "However, the love that was shown in the film was greatly inspirational and a true testament to the old adage that love transcends all." She finishes her critique of the movie in a quiet voice that makes Rachel's heart melt.

She walks back over to the right side of the bed and motions for Quinn to come closer. When she does, Rachel cups warm cheeks in the palms of her hands. "Quinn, that was beautiful." She presses a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips and smiles when she feels the other girl respond.

Encircling tan arms around a slim waist, Rachel pulls the blonde impossibly closer, moaning when body heat meets more body heat.

Now Quinn feels hot. She's barely been making out for two minutes and she's already panting into the brunette's mouth. She fists her hands in Rachel's hair, needing more. And now it's _her _tongue thrusting into Rachel's mouth. It's _her _moaning low and throatily at the unique taste that is all Rachel Berry.

Rachel squirms in the spot she's standing in at the sound of Quinn's moaning. She clenches her thighs together in an attempt to relieve rapidly building tension that's coiling low in her stomach.

Quinn moves from Rachel's lips, peppering kisses along her cheek and jaw. When she reaches her neck, she buries her face into the smaller girl, placing hot, opened mouth kisses to tender flesh.

Rachel grabs fistfuls of Quinn's hair, holding the blonde in place as she moans her approval. "This is…so much better than I imagined," she pants to the other girl.

Licking a hot trail from Rachel's collarbone to just below her chin, Quinn comes up for air, looking Rachel in the eye. "You've thought of this?"

"All the time," she breathes, as she stares right back at Quinn's now dark eyes.

Full lips curve into a smug grin. "Do you, now? Not that I can blame you," Quinn jokes as she lies back on the bed. "I am pretty hot."

Rachel rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's ego and sits down on the bed beside Quinn. "Another movie?"

Quinn places her index finger on her chin as she pretends to weigh her options. Finally her contemplative face cracks and a wide smile appears on her face. "It better not be a musical."

"Hey!"

"'Hey' nothing. Those things are boring."

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel grumbles as she looks through her DVD collection. "Have you ever seen _Les Misérables_?

Quinn raises a skeptical eyebrow in Rachel's direction. "It's not a musical, is it?"

"Not at all."

"No singing? Show tunes? None of that?"

"Nope," Rachel responds with faux innocence.

Sighing as she rests against the pillows of Rachel's bed, she replies. "Alright, let's watch it."

* * *

"G-guys, I need help deciding what to get Artie for Valentine's Day," Tina informs the group over the phone. She's currently walking down the hallway of the second floor talking to Kurt, who's on the third floor, Rachel, who's on second, and Mercedes…who's right beside her.

"What is-" Rachel begins.

"Why don't you buy him a video game? Guys like that type of stuff, right?" Mercedes asks, as she temporarily leaves Tina's side to get a drink of water.

Once she's beside Tina again, the girl answers. "I j-just don't think Artie's that type. He's more sensitive. I-if I get him s-something it'll have to be from the heart."

"Umm, excuse me-" Rachel tries again.

"I have Dido's latest CD if you wanted to give him that," Kurt chimes in as he discretely checks out Finn's ass while walking down the hallway. "If he enjoys a good cry, then this is the thing for him."

"I said he was sensitive, Kurt, not gay. No offense."

"I have a que-"

"None taken," Kurt says, nonchalantly.

"I have a question!" Rachel shrieks into the phone.

"Calm down, Ms. Drama. You're coming through loud and clear over the PA system," Kurt informs the brunette.

"What's your question, Rach?" Mercedes asks as she stops at her locker with Tina.

"What's a 'Valentine's Day?'" she inquires with a crinkle in her nose.

"It's a holiday that you share with the person you love!" Tina exclaims, with enthusiasm. "You get each other gifts and spend the day together."

The prospect of getting her girlfriend a gift and spending the day with her warms Rachel's heart. "That sounds so perfect! Ok, I have to go find Quinn. Bye!"

Rachel hangs up the phone and begins to search the school for the blonde.

* * *

"Alright, Q," Santana pants after a particularly rigorous routine, "tell me something good."

They're standing off towards the sidelines of the gym with the other Cherrios, whom are trudging tiredly to the locker room. Brittany wasn't there because when Coach Sylvester said that practice would be at twelve, she didn't know whether Sue meant '12 o'clock a.m. or 12 o'clock p.m.' This lead to Brittany trying to sneak into school for what she thought was midnight Cherrios practice. This, in turn, lead to neighboring houses calling the police, fearing someone was breaking and entering. She's currently grounded and unable to attend practices.

Feigning ignorance, Quinn turns away from the girl's inquiry. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh, yeah ya do," Santana persists, not letting up. "What's going on with you and forget-me-not?"

A long blonde ponytail whips around as Quinn faces Santana and gets into her face. "**Don't **make fun of her amnesia. That's just cruel."

"I've hit a sore spot," she says with a bit of bewilderment. "You cannot possibly be sticking up for her right now. I must be delusional. Maybe I spent three days in a desert, thirsting and am now starting to see and hear things. Or maybe," she says, eyes narrowing in suspicion, "maybe you have feelings for that _thing_."

"Shut the hell up, San" Quinn growls. She's not sure what she's telling her to shut up for. Shut up about calling her out on liking the other girl, or shut up about making fun of Rachel again. Both seemed like dangerous places to go.

"You do realize that time is running out, don't you? That you only have a month?" Santana questions, reminding the blonde that she was dating Rachel for a very specific reason.

Sighing tiredly, Quinn walks over to the bleachers and takes a seat. "I know how much time I have."

"Then you should also know that you have a job to do."

"I know that too," she says quietly. Why were things so complicated?

Santana pushes forward, antagonizing the blonde. "You had better not back out on this, Fabray. I don't care how many feelings you have for her, you promised the embarrassment of the century and you had better deliver."

Never one to take _anything _lying down, Quinn hops to her feet in defense. "Oh, really?" she asks with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow lift. "And if I don't? Just what the hell are _you _of all people gonna do to me?"

"I'll tell Berry."

Those three words stopped the HBIC Quinn dead in her tracks. All of the fight she had just seconds prior is gone, and she instantly deflates. She hadn't anticipated this and has no way to counter the other girl.

"You can't be serious. San, what the hell would you get out of doing this? What satisfaction would you get out of ruining the plan?"

"You misunderstand, Q," Santana says, shaking her head back and forth. "I don't care how Berry finds out about this, just as long as she finds out. And if you don't follow through with the original plan, then I get to see the girl in tears _and _continue sexting Puck. This is a win, win, Quinn. A win, win, for me."

Santana gives Quinn a once over before she stalks out of the gym.

With a blank expression, Quinn slumps back into the bleachers, burying her face into her hands. This was a fucked up situation. How was she going to make it out of this with her relationship with Rachel intact? Did she even _want _a relationship with the other girl? Sure, she liked her, but did that 'like' warrant commitment? And what about Puck?

"Fuck Puck," she whispers to herself, finally coming to the conclusion that he didn't matter to her anymore. She hadn't thought about him much, if at all, since this whole _thing _with Rachel started.

"Quinn?"

Lifting her head up, Quinn is met with Rachel, hands clasped behind her back and a question burning through her eyes. Adorable. And right away, one of Quinn's previous questions is answered. Hell _yeah _she wanted a relationship with Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel," she says with an exhale. She pats the space beside her and waits for the girl to take a seat.

"Are you alright? You seem to be sulking."

Quinn puts up a brave front and responds to the shorter girl. "I'm fine. Was there something you needed?"

Remembering why she needed to talk to the blonde in the first place, Rachel practically bounces in her seat with excitement. "Quinn…" she pauses to build suspense.

Letting out an easy chuckle, Quinn rolls her eyes at how dramatic Rachel was being. "Are you going to spit it out at some point?"

"Quinn, I think you and I should participate in the romantic celebration known as Valentine's Day."

Quinn's quiet for a moment as she processes what this means with relation to what just happened with her and Santana. Finally, she speaks with apprehension. "Valentine's Day, Rach?"

"Of course!" Rachel exclaims, not at all noticing her girlfriend's apprehension. "I think it would be very romantic and further solidify the undying love that you and I will always share."

The corners of Quinn's mouth quirk up against their own accord and she finds herself unable to deny the smaller girl something that seems to mean so much to her. "Alright," she breathes with mild uncertainty. "Umm, how is this going to work?"

"I already have everything set up!" She begins to get so excited that she starts gesticulating with her hands. "We are going to have a romantic picnic at the local park of your choice. During this picnic, we will alternate feeding each other an array of fruits. Then, we will snuggle on the blanket and look up at the sky, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear."

"Wait," Quinn says, once the girl pauses to take a much needed breath, "everything you just said is happening at the park?" When Rachel nods, she continues. "Just how many hours are we going to spend together?" Quinn has to hide a smile because she already knows the answer.

"All day," Rachel says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Then, a thought strikes her. "I have an appointment with my doctor early in the day, but after that I'm all yours. Do you object to the mental itinerary I'm conjuring up for us?"

"Not at all." Quinn smiles warmly at the brunette. "All day sounds perfect."

Rachel returns the smile before continuing. "After we have exhausted phase one of our date, we will then move on to phase two."

"And what is phase two?"

"Phase two is gift giving!" She says, accentuating her point by poking Quinn on the nose. Quinn crinkles her nose as her eyebrows furrow. A gift? What was she supposed to get Rachel? What did the other girl even like, besides Broadway plays and Streisand?

"Quinn? You've spaced out on me again."

Her head shakes back and forth, clearing her thoughts before she addresses the other girl. "Sorry. So, phase two is the end?"

Rachel smirks as she eyes the girl lecherously. "Well, I don't know, Quinn. If everything goes well, then there might be a phase three."

Quinn instantly knows what she's talking about and her face grows hot at the mental image her brains draws up. "Yeah, that sounds great," she sighs out without realizing it.

Giggling at the blonde, Rachel rises from her seat and pulls Quinn with her.

"I have to go to class," she whispers as she slips her arms around the taller girl's waist. "Will you come over later?"

"Don't I always?" Quinn whispers in return, leaning down to give Rachel a chaste kiss.

And really, she should have known that kissing Rachel would be anything _but _chaste. Without preamble, Rachel's greedy hands fly to Quinn's ass, causing the blonde to give a gasp. Taking advantage, Rachel slips her tongue into the other girl's mouth and explores. But Quinn doesn't resist. Instead, she arches back into small hands, and sucks on the tongue in her mouth, moaning at the dual assault on her body.

Finally remembering that anyone could walk in on them at any moment, Quinn pulls back with reluctance. "You'll be late to class," she whispers in a husky voice that makes Rachel whimper.

"I don't want to leave," she whines, even stamps her foot a little, to Quinn's amusement.

She plants a reassuring kiss on the other girl's nose before pulling back. "I'll see you in glee," she says as she plants a kiss to the girl's pulse point. "And I'll drive you home."

Rachel shivers at cool lips that are now at the base of her throat, teeth scraping. "And you'll stay over for a long time?"

"For a very, very long time," Quinn promises. She pulls back and spins the girl in her arms so that Rachel is facing away from her. "Now, go." With a playful smack on the ass, Quinn gently pushes the other girl forward.

"Yes, Ms. Fabray," Rachel says in a flirtatious tone as she saunters toward the exit.

Once Rachel's gone, Quinn once again slumps back against the bleachers. What was she going to get the other girl? Whatever it was, it had to be special. Rachel deserved nothing but the best.

"I wonder if she'd like…no. That's embarrassing." She mulls over different ideas in her head. Trying to think of _something_.

"I've got it!" She says with excitement. "But wait. That's even more embarrassing. It's mortifying."

She thinks back to the smile on Rachel face and how she was bouncing in her seat with excitement. "Still," she says to herself, "she'd like it. Hell, she'd _love _it…"

Putting aside her own pride and overall sense of cool, she resigns to making the brunette happy. "I must really like this girl."

* * *

"You tricked me."

"I most certainly did not trick you and I am appalled by this accusation."

"_You _tricked me."

"It does not matter how much you raise your voice or use inflections, the results will be the same."

"You tricked me!"

"Stop shrieking in my ear. Honestly, you're acting like a diva."

That accusation stops Quinn in her tracks. She stares at Rachel with a dumbfounded expression. _Rachel _was saying _she _was acting like a diva? The world was going to end.

"Now, that's better," Rachel says to the mute girl as she turns towards her DVD collection. "Let's find something else to watch."

Quinn regains her senses. "Oh, no! I'm picking the movie this time. You don't get to choose. You tricked me."

"Really Quinn, this is getting old."

"There were show tunes," Quinn exclaims, gesturing wildly. "And singing, and drama, and _geez. _What the hell was that, Rachel?"

Rachel takes on a scholarly tone as she responds. "It's called _Les Misérables_, Quinn, and it is a very brilliant production."

"Rachel," the blonde says, practically pleads with the smaller girl, "can we watch something else, anything else? I don't think I can take another musical." She finishes off her sentence with a whimper that she'd never admit and Rachel crumbles.

"Fine," she sighs as she looks at her girlfriend. "We can watch _The Notebook_!"

"I like that one," Quinn says with a smile. "That one I can do."

After putting the movie in, Rachel climbs onto her bed and snuggles beside Quinn, her back to the blonde's front. Quinn wastes no time and wraps an arm around the girl's waist, pulling her closer. She idly strokes the tan skin of Rachel's stomach as she immerses herself into the movie.

"Quinn?" Rachel asks after a moment of silence.

A soft grunt is the only indication she gets that Quinn is listening because the girl's favorite part is on.

"Are you excited for Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah, I'm excited."

Rachel smirks at the blonde's preoccupation. She brings her hand up to rest on Quinn's own that's located possessively over her stomach. "I'm excited too. I am grateful for any copious amount of time that we get to spend together."

"Me too," Quinn murmurs distractedly. "Copious…grateful…yep."

Strong, ballerina shoulders shake with mirth as Rachel continues to laugh at Quinn. She decides to be sneaky and begins talking to her again. "You're the best girlfriend, Quinn"

"No, that's all you, Rach," Quinn replies.

After realizing what she said, Quinn stiffens for a moment. Now Rachel's nervous. Had she done something wrong? Did she go too far? Would Quinn leave? She holds her breath and waits.

Finally, finally, a quiet, almost shy voice breaks the silence between them. "You're the best person ever."

Rachel breathes a sigh of relief as she settles further into Quinn, melting into her. Quinn leans down and plants a brief kiss to her cheek before falling into the movie once more.

Fifteen minutes later Rachel starts again. "Quinn?"

"Just watch the movie, Rach." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **I Remember Our Love (5/?)

**Pairing: **Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun.

**A/N: **This chapter is divded up into two parts or phases as Rachel put it. This is phase one. I'll post phase two soon.

* * *

"Alright, Rachel, we're all done here." Rachel sits atop the bed at her doctor's office, relaxing after a series of tests. "You're free to go now if you'd like."

"Actually," Rachel says as she observes Dr. Brown with mild curiosity. "I was wondering whether or not I'd ever get my memory back."

Dr. Brown had anticipated this question. This isn't the first time he's worked with an amnesia patient. Using impeccable bedside manner, he addresses her question with care. "I'm sorry Rachel, but that doesn't seem likely. Your cerebrum houses your memory. And due to the car crash you were in, your cerebrum is, for lack of a better term, fried. The chance of you gaining your memory back is slim to none."

Rachel's silent as she processes this information. To her, not getting her memories back didn't seem like that big of a deal, that big of a loss. Since she's woken up from her coma, she's been happy. She has two fathers that love her, friends that she can spend time laughing and joking with, and last, but certainly not least, she had a girlfriend that she adored. Quinn. Life couldn't be better in her opinion.

After a moment, she looks at the doctor with a smile before she hops off the bed. "Ok!"

"W-wait," he says, "Are you alright? Normally when an amnesia patient hears that they're not getting their memory back, they…I don't know, cry?" He didn't want the girl to suddenly burst into tears before him, but he didn't understand how she could be so ok with everything that's happened.

"I can imagine that my reaction to the situation is not customary or typical for you, but I can assure you I am alright. My life has been nothing but bliss since I have woken up from the coma." She breathes a whimsical sigh before continuing, in a much more sobering tone. "I am…happy, Dr. Brown. Really happy. And I don't see how having my memories will help my situation. In fact, I think I'll be happier without them than I would be with them."

Now, Dr. Brown is silent. He examines the girl in front of him, looking for anything that could convey a message opposite of what she was saying. When he doesn't find any, he tries one more time. "Are you sure you don't want your memory? Modern medicine has come a long way and I'm sure we can try to find a treatment-"

"That won't be necessary," Rachel interjects gently. "I'm fine, Dr. Brown. Couldn't be better. I have enough room in my cerebrum now to make new memories," she jokes lightheartedly, trying to ease the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes, you do, don't you?" he says as he walks over to the girl. "You're very courageous, Rachel. You're also very healthy, so, you can leave my office."

Rachel's face contorts into mock offense as Dr. Brown pretends to kick her out of his office. She gathers her things and prepares to meet Quinn at the park.

* * *

"Can I look now?" Quinn questions as she takes stumbling steps forward, left hand over her eyes.

"Absolutely not. We're almost there." Rachel holds a pale hand in hers as she carefully guides Quinn to their destination.

"Will I like it?"

"You'll love it," Rachel says with conviction. She knows Quinn will appreciate all she's done in preparation for today.

"Does it really need to be a surprise?"

"Yes, it does. Now, stop asking questions." Quinn huffs at the shorter girl but doesn't ask another question the rest of the way.

Two minutes later Quinn nearly falls into Rachel's still body as she comes to a halt.

"We're here," a cheerful voice says. "You can look now."

Quinn removes her hand from her eyes to take in the sight before her. Her breath hitches at what she sees. A huge blanket, littered with gold stars, sits on green grass that stretches for miles. A wicker basket, housing what has to be a large amount of food, sits atop the blanket. Balloons are tied to each corner of the blanket, completing the look. Clearly Rachel worked hard on this. Quinn could see love in every minute detail before her.

Jaw slack, Quinn tries to put together a reply. "Rach, this is…" She shakes her head in disbelief. Someone had done this? For her? Never, in her entire life, has she felt so loved, wanted, and cherished.

"Do you like it?" Rachel asks as she takes a tentative step in the blonde's direction. "I asked my fathers how a proper picnic was to be made. They gave me tips and even told me to 'Google it', whatever that means."

A watery laugh bubbles from deep within Quinn's chest as her eyes mist over. "What have I done to deserve you?" she asks as she practically smothers the shorter girl in a tight hug. "This is so beautiful, Rach. Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Quinn. It was my pleasure." Pride blooms in Rachel's heart at the emotional reaction she was able to garner from the taller girl. She was so amazed at how much Quinn had grown in the short time they'd been together since she awoke from the coma. The Quinn she met on her first day back at school had been distant and almost heartless. But Rachel knew deep down that Quinn loved her. She hadn't heard the exact words yet, but she didn't need to. At this point, those three words were merely icing on a bigger and much more important cake. When a warm tear hits her shoulder, she breaks out of her reverie and pulls back slightly to look up at Quinn. She tenderly cups both sides of her face. "We can't have you crying, now can we?"

"Your fault," Quinn murmurs as Rachel wipes away another tear that's fallen on her pale cheek.

"Come on. Let's sit down." Both girls take a seat on the blanket, side by side.

"Are you hungry, Quinn?"

Quinn lies down on her side, facing the brunette. "Not yet. I'm just gonna lie here and watch you, if that's ok."

After a moment of contented silence, Rachel speaks first. "I went to the doctor today," she informs the blonde in a whisper. Almost as if she was telling a secret.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me," Quinn responds uneasily. She knew the topic of Rachel's memory would have to come up eventually. And she'd have to face how awful she treated her. Discomfort had suddenly fallen over her like an anvil and she can feel her chest getting heavy.

"H-how was it?"

Rachel mimics Quinn's position and lies on her side, facing her. "I asked him would I ever get my memory back."

"And?" Quinn asks as she tucks a loose chestnut lock behind Rachel's ear. Even in the face of aching discomfort, she can't ignore how beautiful the girl looks. Her eyes are so brilliant and full of life and Quinn can't help but be thankful that she survived that accident.

Dark brows furrow in concentration. "He says that they won't come back."

"Oh," is all Quinn can say as her retreating hand is suspended in mid-air. "How do you feel about that? I mean, do you want them back? I'd imagine that you would because memories are an important thing to a person, you know…"

Rachel's head flies back as she laughs happily at the adorable girl in front of her. "Quinn, you're rambling. More than I do."

"I suppose you're right," she responds with a small smile. "So, do you want them? Your memories?"

Contemplating for a moment, Rachel responds. "Mmm, no," she says with a playful smile. "I don't feel as if I need them."

Now Quinn feels as if she's getting off too easily. Rachel getting her memories back would undoubtedly end everything between them. She'd treated the girl so terribly in the past that she believes there's no way Rachel would ever forgive her. And Quinn didn't feel she deserved that forgiveness either. But she doesn't understand. Rachel is lying in front of her saying that she doesn't even want her memories back? Too easy. So easy, in fact, that Quinn begins to feel guilty.

"Are you sure?" she asks. "Maybe you'll need them at some point."

Not knowing that Quinn is sacrificing what would be her own happiness in order for her to know the truth, Rachel responds. "The doctor asked me the same thing. I don't need them, Quinn. You and I will create new memories. It's like I have a clean slate."

"A clean slate…" Quinn whispers to herself. She understands. If their relationship were to grow and progress any further, they would have to start anew. Quinn would have to confess of her transgressions and hope that Rachel would forgive her, still love her. Even if Rachel doesn't forgive her, takes back her love, Quinn feels she needs to know the truth. "Rachel I should probably tell you something-"

She's interrupted by Rachel's digital watch alarming. "Hold that thought, Quinn," Rachel says as she presses a button that turns the alarm off, proud that she remembered her dad telling her how to do it just a day prior. She turns to the blonde with a large grin in place.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Shaking her head, she replies. "Uh, no. No, I don't. Should I?"

"It's time to feed each other fruit!"

Rachel grabs the wicker basket and removes a vine of grapes. "You first!"

"Very well," Quinn laughs as she repositions herself, so that her head is lying in Rachel's lap. Rachel peers down at the blonde with fascinated eyes as she brings a grape down to her lips. Quinn accepts the offering and opens her mouth to receive the grape.

Her eyes shut as she bites into the grape, juice flowing down her throat. Feeling daring, she moans loudly at the sensation.

"Tease," Rachel grumbles as she swats at a pale arm.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel brings a hand up to play in Quinn's hair as she continues to feed her grapes.

In a span of twenty minutes, Quinn fed Rachel and had been fed grapes, kiwi, orange slices _and_ bananas. Rachel was nothing if not thorough. When she said they'd be eating an 'array' of fruits, she meant it.

Now they're lying on the gold star blanket, staring up at the clear blue sky. Every now and again, Quinn points out a cloud that she feels looks like some sort of object.

"Look at that one," she says with her pointer finger extended. "Arrow head."

"No."

"No?" Quinn asks with bewilderment. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean that I do not think that it's an arrow head, Quinn," Rachel states as she squints up at the cloud.

"Well then what is it?"

"It's a heart."

"Impossible," Quinn counters. "An arrow head isn't as curvy as a heart is. And this cloud is definitely not curvy enough for a heart," she continues, astutely. "Therefore, this cloud is clearly an arrow head." After she's finished, she nods her head in affirmation.

Rachel turns her head to face Quinn. "I can poke holes all through your logic."

"Smart ass." Said with a smile, Quinn turns over to face the brunette as well. While staring at the blonde, Rachel can't help but think of how well her plans turned out. "This is kind of perfect," she whispers to Quinn.

Quinn continues to stare at Rachel earnestly. "You're kind of perfect."

"Only 'kind of?'"

"No, you are beyond perfect," she says as she sits up to face the other girl, resting on her knees. "You're beautiful, kind, and the best girlfriend ever," she whispers, shyly. "And I appreciate everything you've done today."

"Really?" Rachel questions, coyly as she sits up to mimic Quinn's position. She reaches a hand out to run her fingers intimately over Quinn's lips. "Why don't you show me how much you appreciate me?"

That Quinn can do. She's not the best at verbally expressing herself like Rachel is. But she's pretty good with body language and being physical. A pink tongue darts out to teasingly flick at Rachel's fingers as Quinn moves into her personal space. Wasting no time, she leans forward and connects their lips in a loving kiss. She nips at Rachel's lower lip before dragging her tongue across, asking, begging to be let in. A groan from low in the brunette's throat is Quinn's ticket inside and she slides her tongue in between full lips, coaxing Rachel's tongue to play.

Rachel drags her hands under the blonde's shirt, lightly raking her nails down the flesh of her back. When she reaches her lower back, she feels Quinn squirm and whimper into her mouth, her back arching into the touch. She smirks into the kiss and repeats her actions, feeling Quinn's fidgeting increase.

Quinn removes herself from the kiss, and dives into Rachel's neck. Things are so intense this time and she can't figure out why. It's like there are more feelings now, more emotions. She doesn't know what they are yet, but the intensity is getting kind of scary. They need to stop. Besides…they're in a park.

"Rach," she whines when a hand on her breast, that wasn't there prior, lightly pinches a hard nipple through her shirt and bra. Yeah, she was that horny. "We should really get out of here."

"But it's getting good," Rachel pants with a whine of her own as she pinches Quinn's nipple again.

"Fuck," she sighs into Rachel's neck. "We'll get arrested. This is illegal."

"I don't care," she breathes into the ear next to her head. "No one's here and we're blocked by trees."

"Didn't you tell me last week that you wanted to be a Broadway star?" Quinn's voice is gruff.

"What about it?"

"You can't be a star if you've been arrested. It's like, law or something."

Immediately Rachel stops all of her ministrations. "You can't be serious. Tell me this is some mean joke, Quinn."

Quinn laughs lowly at the girl as she lifts off of her, taking a stand and bringing the girl with her. "I told you we needed to stop. But, no, you wanted to practically rape me in the park."

"It would have been nothing but consensual," Rachel says as she crosses her arms across her chest with a 'humph' sound escaping her lips.

"You're right," Quinn says as she begins to pack up their things. "We need to go."

"On to phase two?" Rachel asks with enthusiasm.

"On to phase two." Quinn echoes.

But, before the two can leave, Rachel grabs Quinn's arm and points at the sky. "Look, Quinn. My heart is broken."

Peering up at the sky, Quinn watches as the cloud Rachel claimed to be a heart slowly breaks symmetrically in half. "Yeah," she responds, vaguely, throat suddenly tight with an unnamed emotion. She grabs Rachel's hand and hastily walks to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **I Remember Our Love (6/?)

**Pairing: **Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun.

A/N: This is phase two of the date. 

* * *

"You know, this 'close your eyes' thing is getting really old," Quinn complains as she sits atop Rachel's bed, waiting for the girl to bring her present. She had gotten over the temporary lump in her throat at Rachel's broken cloud heart comment. Mostly because Rachel refused to _not _engage her in conversation on the car ride back to her place. The brunette's non-stop chatter helped raise Quinn's spirits and she found herself out of a funk and responding to the girl…when she could get a word in.

"Oh, hush, you secretly enjoy the suspense," Rachel replies haughtily as she slowly approaches the girl.

She clutches the wrapped gift at her back as she now stands in front of the blonde. "When I count to three, open your eyes."

"Yes, ma'am."

"1…2…3!"

Quinn opens her eyes to find a neatly wrapped gift in her line of eyesight. "For you," are the shy words spoken to her.

She gently takes the offered gift and removes the wrapping paper, printed with red, pink, and purple hearts on it, with care. This, amusedly so, reminds her of how she's come to treat Rachel. She's learned over the past few weeks that Rachel is a surprisingly sensitive girl. Often times she has to be handled with the utmost care or she can get her feelings hurt badly. Quinn would never admit it, but she's had to apologize for many thoughtless and callous remarks over the past five weeks. She's learned to be a much more caring person and it's thanks to her girlfriend.

She smiles as the words 'my girlfriend' flashes through her head as she cradles a white gift box in her hands. Carefully removing the top, she's met with a thick, knitted sweater…with a sailboat on it.

An eyebrow rises at the argyle on the sleeve as she turns the sweater around and around, trying to find any redeeming qualities it may have. She doesn't find any.

"Do you like it?" Rachel asks with optimism. "I knitted it myself. Daddy taught me how."

"Yeah, Rach," she lies. "This is nice."

Rachel sees the strain of lying on Quinn's face and she turns away with a dejected pout. "You don't like it."

A hand darts out to grab her arm before she can walk away. "You misunderstand, sweetheart," Quinn says as she takes a stand and pulls the girl into a hug. "It's just not my style, is all. I promise, nothing's wrong with your gift. See? Watch this."

She kisses Rachel on the forehead before reaching behind her and grabbing the sweater. She tosses a smile at the brunette before pulling the sweater over her head. "See?" she says, already beginning to feel hot with her blouse on _and _the thick sweater. "I like it."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks with skepticism. "You don't have to have to have it if you don't want-"

"This is the most thoughtful gift anyone's ever given me," Quinn says seriously. "There is no way you're getting it back, Berry."

"Good," Rachel smiles as she leans in to give Quinn a kiss. "Your turn!"

She runs to the bed and sits on it, eagerly awaiting her gift.

"Ok," Quinn says, suddenly nervous. She walks over to the night stand where her purse is and rummages through it for a small gift in wrapping paper. Finding it, she walks back over to the giddy girl and places it in her hand. "Umm, I hope you like it. It's pretty dorky."

"Nonsense," Rachel admonishes. "Nothing you get me will ever be 'dorky.'"

With that settled, Rachel tears into the wrapping paper like a hungry dog until it's all removed. "I know what these are!" she says excitedly. "They're called cassette tapes!"

"Yeah, they are," Quinn says through a charmed laugh. "Here." She moves towards the radio in Rachel's room. "You play the tapes in the radio."

Rachel's brow furrows in a bit of confusion as she rolls the tape around in her hands. "So…there are songs on here? Like the radio plays songs?"

Nervous and hot, because she still had that damn sweater on, Quinn replies. "Umm, yeah. Just like the radio. I wrote a list of the songs that are on the tape on the back of the case. It's called a mix tape."

Flipping the case over, Rachel eyeballs the songs listed. "'If a Girl Isn't Pretty,' 'You Are Woman, I Am Man,' 'I Feel Pretty,' Quinn I love these songs!"

And now it all seems worth it. Rachel jumps off the bed and practically skips toward Quinn, enveloping her in a hug. "Quinn, this is soromantic! I knew you'd get me a great gift."

"Of course," Quinn whispers, returning the hug.

"I want to play it," Rachel says, disengaging herself from the hug.

"Uh, I don't think that's necessary." Sweat beads appear on Quinn's brow and she can't tell if it's from nervousness or because she has yet to take the sweater off.

"It's very necessary, Quinn. Now, step aside." Reluctantly, the taller girl moves from in front of the radio when Rachel grabs her arm.

"Wait, put this in?" Avoiding what would have been a childish, yet well placed 'that's-what-she-said' joke, Quinn places the tape into the radio before walking over to Rachel's bed and flopping down, face first. This was going to be embarrassing.

Moments later, lyrics from 'I Feel Pretty' echo off the walls of the room.

_I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight._

Rachel listens carefully to the song, because something sounded…off. This song was _definitely _not performed by the original artist. No, this voice sounded different. Good, but also familiar. As if a light bulb went off in her head, she spins around and walks towards the other girl.

"Quinn," she says as she shakes the other girl.

"Huh?" is the muffled reply. Quinn knew this was going to be mortifying. She _knew _it'd be embarrassing.

"Quinn, get up." Grudgingly the girl lifts her head from the bed and stares at Rachel with the biggest blush known to man.

"That's you," Rachel says with a touch of wonder. "You're singing the song."

"Yes," Quinn answers even though it wasn't a question.

Rachel sits on the bed beside her, very close to the other girl. "And the rest of the songs? Are you singing them all as well?"

"Yeah," she mumbles with her head hung. She kicks at an imaginary pebble and she feels like her very _soul_ is sweating and panting uncontrollably. Just how much fabric did Rachel use to make that sweater?

Soft lips against her cheek makes Quinn look up. Affectionate eyes bore into her own, conveying every ounce of love Rachel felt. "This was better than any gift I could ask for. It must have taken so much time and effort. And the knowledge that you only had a week to get it together makes this entire gift so much sweeter. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Quinn says with a small smile as Rachel kisses her on the lips.

Eager to get back to the way things were at the park, Rachel slides to the middle of the bed, beckoning Quinn with a crooked finger. Quinn follows, and settles between the brunette's thighs as she accepts a feisty tongue into her mouth.

"No stopping this time," Rachel pants when the other girl moves to her neck. "I really want to do this. With you. Only with you. I love you, Quinn."

Those four words seem to culminate the past five weeks and bring them all to a head. Quinn realizes as she pulls back to look the girl in the eye, that the intense and scary emotions she was feeling in the park were love. She loved Rachel. That should be a good thing.

But as she stares at the woman below her, her love, she begins to have that queasy feeling she had the night she first realized she had feelings for the girl. Her love for Rachel wasn't good. It was tainted with lies and betrayal. She had lied to her for weeks and then fell in love along the way. Rachel didn't deserve the twisted the love she provided. She didn't deserve to have lying and dirty hands touch her, give her pleasure that would ultimately result in pain. Quinn finds herself unable to proceed. Unable to make love to the brunette because making love to Rachel would be tainting the most perfect thing in the world.

"I love you," she whispers so quietly that Rachel can barely hear it. "And it's because I love you, that I can't do this." Without even waiting for the other girl to respond, Quinn removes herself from in between inviting thighs and sits on the bed, head in her hands. Why were things so complicated?

"I-I don't understand," Rachel questions from behind her, hurt lacing her voice as her rapidly blinking eyes focus on Quinn. "I thought you wanted this. I thought we were going to make love. I-I read about it in a book and it's what people that are in love do. It's what _we_ would do."

Those words makes Quinn cringe. She felt so wrong. She wants to tell Rachel everything, tell her now. But their Valentine's Day had been so good, so special. She couldn't ruin that. She couldn't take that from the girl.

"I want to," she says as she looks over her shoulder to the other girl. "I _really _want to. I'm just not ready." Lie. Another lie. It's like she can't help it. Of course she's ready. She feels as if she needs to make love to the other girl; feel her under her fingertips. But it's for the best right?

"Oh," Rachel says. "I'm sorry if I pushed you. That wasn't my intent-"

Quinn spins around and kisses the other girl quiet. She had nothing to apologize for and Quinn wouldn't let her.

"You have nothing to apologize for and I'm not going to let you."

She takes a stand and grabs her purse. "I should probably go."

"Wait!" Rachel cries. Quinn stops at the sound of her voice, shoulders tight with tension. "My dads aren't here. They're having their own Valentine's Day away and Daddy wanted to give me the house to myself…much to Dad's chagrin. My point is: will you stay?"

Quinn breathes harshly through her nose, mulling what she thinks is a bad idea in her head. But, she wanted to be with the brunette. She didn't know how much more time together they'd have left.

"I'll stay." She deposits her purse, and shoots a text to her parents. She can't tell them that she's staying over her girlfriend's house. She thinks they'd flip. Instead, she uses the word 'friend.' But it's ok because she knows Rachel means so much more to her than a friend.

Quinn removes her shirt and sweater in one shot, finally allowing her body to breathe. She strips down and places the clothes that Rachel gives her on her body before climbing into bed with the shorter girl, pulling her tightly against her taller frame. Minutes later and Rachel is on the verge of falling asleep, but she had to get her words out.

"Quinn?" she calls as her eyes slip shut.

Stroking dark locks, Quinn quietly replies to her sleepy angel. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

Rachel giggles at the endearment. "That's the second time you've called me that."

"It is," Quinn says as she kisses Rachel on the forehead.

"I love you," Rachel says with a yawn.

Quinn feels her eyes sting at those words. "I love you more."

"Impossible." The next thing Quinn hears is even breathing as Rachel falls asleep. She cradles the girl in her arms as she thinks of Santana and her job. She thinks of how deeply she's fallen for Rachel and how badly things are going to end. Her vision begins to blur from tears that want to fall.

She looks down at Rachel, pain and affection chasing each other on her face. "I want to keep you," she whispers as a tear slides down her cheek. "But I don't think that I can."

"I think things are about to get bad," she tells the slumbering girl. She clutches Rachel to her as another tear falls. "But I want you to remember us. If you get upset with me, if you hate me, just remember _us_. Please, Rach, just…remember our love." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **I Remember Our Love (7/?)

**Pairing: **Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun.

A/N: I want to take the time to thank everyone for reviewing the fic! I especially want to thank all of the anons that review. I can't reply to you guys but I wanted to let you know I appreciate it. 

* * *

Rachel blows a stream of minty fresh breath into Quinn's ear, trying to wake the girl up in the most teasing way possible. "Quinn," she stage whispers into the same assaulted ear. "It's time to get up."

"Don't wanna," Quinn grumbles groggily as she begins to become lucid against her will. Rachel climbs into bed with the girl and Quinn automatically turns towards the brunette's warmth, cuddling into her.

An enamored smile touches Rachel's lips as she rubs the blonde's back soothingly. "Not that this isn't utterly adorable, but we are four hours late for school."

"Wha?" Quinn murmurs as she looks up at Rachel with cloudy eyes.

Understanding that only simple sentences are in the blonde's sleepy range at the moment, Rachel shortens her reply. "Late for school. Leave. Now."

"Oh," drawing the word out, she stretches like a lazy cat as she runs a hand through her bed hair. Her entire body freezes as the previous night replays through her head. Guilt sits heavy on her chest as she stares at Rachel. "I think…we should stay home today," she whispers.

"Why?"

"Because I, we…" words fail her as she swallows thickly at the suddenly swarming tension that only she can feel. She sighs. "We really need to talk, Rachel."

"I think we can talk while we get ready, Quinn." She gets up and grabs a hairbrush before walking into the restroom.

Quinn flops down on the bed, irritated at her own failure to get Rachel to see how critical this moment is. The unknowing brunette continues to talk while in the bathroom. "My clothes don't fit your taller frame, and there isn't adequate enough time to drive to your house. However, I am certain you can wear the same clothes-"

"Berry!" Quinn says firmly, trying to get her attention.

It works because Rachel pokes her head out of the door and looks at the blonde. "Is there something the matter?"

"Yes, there is. Can you come sit down, please?"

Rachel can ascertain from the blonde's voice that something is _really _wrong. Feeling the tension that Quinn felt earlier, she says in a grave tone, "We're really not going to school today, are we, Quinn?"

"I don't think you'll want to go to school after we've talked," she whispers.

"What are we going to talk about?"

"Maybe you should sit down," Quinn says uneasily.

Rachel's eyes dart from Quinn to the bed, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Is this about last night? Look, Quinn, if you're not ready for that step yet I completely understand."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Quinn tries hard to fight against the oncoming queasiness she's feeling. "That's not it, Rach. Sit, please?"

Rachel doesn't say another word as she slowly walks over to her bed and sits on the edge, putting a comfortable space between her and Quinn. Apparently it's not enough though because the blonde takes a stand and walks a couple feet away.

Quinn paces the floor in front of Rachel, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Rachel watches the troubled blonde and wonders what the hell was going on. The night ended a tad roughly, with Quinn not being ready for sex and all. But Quinn stayed. That meant something. That meant she was still comfortable being around her. And when she woke up, she curled into the brunette's body, seeking the warmth that only Rachel could provide. She continues to watch as Quinn's pace increases and she can't take the silence anymore.

"Are you going to speak at some point?" she asks quietly, not wanting to unnerve the other girl anymore than she already seemed to be.

"I don't know how to start," she says as she comes to a stop, facing the girl. She inhales deeply before letting out a long, suffering sigh. "First, let me say that these past five weeks have meant so much to me."

Rachel's lips curve up subtly as Quinn continues. "I've…fallen so hard for you, Rachel. I don't understand how I fell so hard so fast, and I don't care. I just, I want to say thank you for being with me. And that I love you…very much."

"Of course, Quinn. I've loved every moment too. And I love you."

"But I've done something that was pretty bad. Stupid. And, after today, I don't think you're going to want me anymore."

Dread seeps into Rachel's bones and chills her entire body as she continues to stare at the taller girl unwaveringly. "Quinn, please tell me what's going on."

Quinn's eyes meet Rachel's as she speaks words that make her heart break. "Our relationship is a lie. I didn't want to do this, but Santana put me up to it and I went along. I pretended to date you with the intent to-"

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaims as she takes a stand walking towards the other girl. "All of your words are jumbling together. Slow down and talk."

"We're not really together, Rachel," she blurts out, wanting to finally get this out into the open.

Rachel physically recoils, as if someone struck her in the face. Her expression suddenly becomes unreadable as she takes a step back. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm an asshole that played a trick on you," Quinn says as she watches Rachel's face become placid. That's not a good thing because she needs to be able to see the girl's every emotion written across her face like she's used to. How will she know how to proceed if she doesn't know how Rachel's feeling?

"Go on," Rachel says as she walks over to the bed and sits down again. She's not sure she can take this standing up.

Quinn begins to fidget in place at Rachel's lifeless tone. It's like the girl has lost all fight before it even began. She's not sure she can take this. "We were never together," she breathes shakily. "That dream you had was just that. A dream. You were never my girlfriend."

"Then why would you pretend?" Rachel asks without missing a beat. "Why would you pretend?"

"Santana thought it would be funny," she mutters shamefully.

"Santana," Rachel says with a contemplative lilt to her voice. "She's made it obvious that she doesn't like me, so I can understand that. But I don't understand you." Her mask slips briefly before she composes it again but Quinn saw. She saw the flash of hurt on her features and now she feels sick. "How could you do this to me?"

Quinn shakes her head back and forth, not wanting to get into this. "It's complicated…"

"Tell me."

"Seriously, Rach, you know the truth now and-"

"Tell me, Quinn!" she shouts, suddenly angry. "You've made me look like a fool for five weeks. For five weeks you've toyed with me. Taken my love for granted and you're going to tell me why right now."

"We were enemies!" Quinn fires back with a yell of her own, frustrated with herself. "We were enemies, Rachel. Or at least…you were mine. That's what I did. That's what high school was about for me. I used to call you names, make fun of you." She rubs her hands roughly over her face in anger and frustration. "Look, Rachel, I'm sorry."

"Enemies?" she questions, not acknowledging the apology. "We were enemies? I don't understand."

"You don't remember," Quinn quietly corrects. "We weren't friends in school and I was mean to you."

"Mean to me?" she questions. She truly didn't understand.

"I used to call you names, I laughed whenever others picked on you."

"Why did people pick on me?"

Quinn thought this was enough. She didn't want to hurt her anymore than she had to. And digging up old memories would definitely hurt her. "Rach, please, I think you get it-"

"Why was I picked on?" she asks again with a firm voice.

"People…didn't like you."

"Me?" she asks. "Why?"

Quinn hesitates for a moment. "You know what losers are, right?"

"You've told me what a loser was before, yes."

"Well…other people thought you were one."

Rachel lets out a quick exhale, feeling as if someone punched her in the spleen. Everything, everything had been so sugar coated, so embellished. No, that wasn't the word. Those words implied that there was _some _truth. But there was no truth in the past five weeks other than that her fathers loved her. Everything else had been a lie.

"Did you think that I was a loser?"

Quinn opens her mouth but Rachel beats her to it. "I want the truth this time."

"Yes," she says. Then rushes out, "But that was then. This is now."

"Do you think that I'm a loser now?"

"Never."

"Oh."

Silence. And it's awkward. With Quinn feeling incredibly guilty and Rachel feeling out of place, wondering where she belonged because with this new found information, it was obvious that she didn't belong with Quinn. She wasn't cool enough.

"What was the plan?" she questions with a harsh voice, changing subjects.

Knowing that the girl wasn't going to let it go, Quinn responds. "I was supposed to date you for two months until you fell in love with me, then dump you. Santana said that if I did this, then she would leave Puck alone so I could have him."

Rachel stares at the floor as she allows this information to sink in. Quinn wanted Puck. She dated her so that she could have him. It was never about her. She wonders if Quinn ever really loved her at all. Tears spring forth in her eyes and she shakes her head from left to right, silently telling herself that she wasn't going to cry over this. Over Quinn.

"You want Puck," she whispers.

"No," Quinn says with conviction. She steps closer. "Rachel, look at me," she demands. When the girl doesn't respond, Quinn growls. "Look. At me."

Watery eyes meet Quinn's own and she kneels before the brunette. "I love you," she whispers with fervor. "It's not about Puck."

"Don't lie to me," Rachel whispers with tears in her eyes. "You've already lied enough. Please, don't lie to me now."

"I'm not," Quinn replies, heart slowly breaking from watching the other girl in so much pain. She dreaded this day for weeks. It wasn't supposed to be this way on so many levels. She looks at the girl, crying on her bed and wishes that she was the only one in this equation that was hurt. Rachel didn't deserve this kind of pain.

Quinn grabs a hold of her hands, squeezing them reassuringly. "I'll admit," she says, inhaling a shaky breath, "at first, this was about Puck. But I also want to say that I haven't thought about him in weeks. The only person I've thought about was you, sweetheart."

The endearment makes Rachel's blood boil. Quinn didn't have the right to call her that after breaking her heart. She didn't have the right to act like she truly loved Rachel.

"Don't call me that," she says as she removes her hands from Quinn's own. "You don't get to lie to me, break my heart and call me that."

"Okay," Quinn says, heart breaking a little more, tears springing forth in her own eyes. Rachel's rapidly disassociating herself from the situation and she feels that she can't do any damage control.

Rachel takes a stand and walks swiftly to the bathroom, muttering to Quinn, "Maybe you should go."

"Rach, no," she says, practically pleads as she stands up as well. She doesn't follow the shorter girl however, giving her space. "Please Rach, we can fix this."

"Is that another lie?"

She winces at the scathing tone that seems to echo in her head. "No," she says weakly, helpless. "It's not a lie…I love you."

"You love, Noah," the same voice calls from the bathroom. Quinn can tell by her hoarse voice that she's crying even more now. She runs into the bathroom to find Rachel sobbing on the floor by a wall. She runs over to her side and attempts to grab onto the other girl. Hug her, reassure her.

"Get off of me," Rachel cries, halfheartedly putting up a fight. "Don't touch me!"

"Shh," Quinn grabs a hold of her arms to cease her fighting. She manages to wrap her arms around her torso, holding her close.

"How could you do this to me?" Rachel mumbles her question over and over again as she cries into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn rocks her back and forth, allowing her own tears to fall as she mentally surveys all the damage she's done.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." They're the only words she has. All she can say to try to rectify the situation because this was utterly her fault. She can blame it on Santana all she wants but ultimately, it was her fault for agreeing.

She continues to hold the small brunette in her arms, feeling more than seeing just how fragile and vulnerable she is. Rachel sobs turn quiet as she allows herself to be swept up in Quinn, too weak to fight her off.

"You were the only person I trusted," she murmurs.

Quinn exhales a shaky breath at those words. She fucked up so bad. All she wanted to do was make this moment go away. Make Rachel okay again because the girl seemed so broken.

"I know," she whispers mournfully.

"You taught me so much," she continued. "How to curl my hair, how to shoot a Super Soaker," she laughs quietly, soberly at that. "How to kiss."

"You taught me how to love," Quinn whispers into her ear, planting a kiss on it.

She feels Rachel cringe at the touch and her stomach drops. She made Rachel cringe. Her touch must feel so unwanted, so _foreign _to garner this reaction. Quinn realizes that she's fallen so far down so fast. Just last night, Rachel was begging for her touch, open, willing. Now she was despondent, distant, and didn't want Quinn at all. This was what Quinn feared. She can't help but be weak and have her next words come out as whimpers. "Rach, don't be mad."

Rachel's silent for a moment as she allows Quinn's plea to wash over her. She wanted to be angry, furious with the blonde, but she couldn't be. Rachel found that the only thing she could be was hurt. For the past five weeks the love that she thought was shared between Quinn and herself was the only thing she had been sure of. It was what she trusted, depended on. And now she has to wonder if it was all a lie. Has to stomach the fact that the only reason Quinn 'dated' her in the first place was so she could get into Puck's pants. Yeah, she should be angry.

"I'm not angry," she rasps, voice scratchy from tears. She rests her forehead on Quinn's shoulder. "I'm hurt."

She feels the blonde's body tense at those words. "I'm sorry," she whispers again.

"I know."

"Why does that sound so final?" Quinn finds herself asking.

Rachel pulls back from Quinn's shoulder, her body, her warmth. Her head's becoming cloudy and she can't make the same mistake of letting Quinn suck her in again. "That's because it is."

She stands up slowly, looking down at Quinn when the blonde doesn't follow. She continues to sit on the ground, wallowing in her own hell. Rachel wants to drop back to her knees and comfort the blonde. But who would comfort her is she did? Instead, she steps over the girl, walking out the bathroom, refusing to get caught up in another lie.

"Rachel please," Quinn pleads again as she takes a stand and follows her. "I'm sorry. I know I messed up, but I can make it up to you."

"Quinn, I can't trust you," Rachel says, wiping at a tear before it can even fall. She had to be strong. If she allows Quinn to see a weakness in her defenses then she might swoop in again. Then they'd be in another tangled web of lies.

"I love you."

"I can't trust your love either," she says sadly.

"But you know it exists, right?" Quinn questions. She walks over to the smaller girl, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Please. At least tell me that you know that my love for you is real."

Rachel chooses to look at the wall, knowing that if she takes in Quinn's appearance, puffy, tear stained cheeks, red eyes, and disheveled hair, she'd give in. "I don't know what I know anymore, Quinn. Everything seems to be a lie."

"Not this," she insists. "Not my love."

"Quinn, please. I'm tired and drained. Please, just go home."

"You don't want me?" Quinn questions with fear. Like she's the one that's been lied to. Like she has a reason to be this upset.

Rachel gives no response, save for her deep breathing.

Nodding her head a little, Quinn releases her hold on the girl. She trudges over to the nightstand and grabs her purse. She spots the sweater beside it and grabs that too. "Can I keep this? I –It's important to me."

"Sure," Rachel says with a small nod of her head.

She picks up her two possessions and walks to the threshold of the door, her heart at Rachel's feet.

"If you don't believe anything else that I say, please just, at least believe it when I say that I love you. I know it's probably too much to ask, but…"

Rachel continues on in silence, not even looking at the blonde's retreating form as she walks out the door. She waits until she hears the front door downstairs close before she drops down to the floor where she stands, and cries her eyes out.

Quinn drives home in tears, cursing her own stupidity. She replays everything that's happened in the past five weeks, wondering at what point she could have, should have told Rachel the truth. She had been selfish, wanting the brunette all to herself and not thinking of how this prolonged lie was going to affect the smaller girl. She cries harder at the mental image of Rachel crying.

She drives to her house to change clothes, fully intent on going to school and making a certain someone's life hell. 

* * *

"Where the hell is Santana?" she asks Karofsky as she holds him by the collar of his shirt.

"I –I don't know," he sputters out, completely afraid of Quinn's wrath.

She needs to find the girl before she releases her rage on some unsuspecting victim. She says nothing more as let's go of him, storming down the hallway. Students part like the Red Sea as she stalks by them, eyes trained forward.

She rounds a corner, deciding Santana's locker is a good place to check.

"Q!"An authoritative scream is heard behind her. Quinn turns around and sees Sue Sylvester's flushed with anger face even from yards away.

"Coach Sylvester," she replies warily. "Um, what's up?"

Sue power walks over to the girl and stands directly in front of her. "Did you forget that we have **all day **Cheerios practice? I know it may not be FDA approved to have a team of adolescence girls exercise from seven in the morning to two in the afternoon, but I don't think I really care. Do you have your head so far up that midget girl's ass that you can't see the Nationals victory I'm trying to pull for our team?"

At the mention, albeit insulting mention, of Rachel's name, Quinn's expression darkens. She remembers why she came to the school in the first place. "Is Cherrios practice in the gym?"

Sue smirks at the girl as she puts a hand around her shoulder. "That's my Q, so dedicated. You know, you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester. But you don't have my lack of uterus."

Quinn makes a somewhat disgusted face, but nevertheless, thanks Sue for the…compliment. She takes off into a sprint, running to the gym with renewed vigor.

She makes it to the gym, swinging the door open with pure adrenalin.

"Hey, Q," a meek cheerleader greets. Quinn doesn't even spare the girl a glance as she continues to close in on an oblivious Santana.

She walks over to the girl and yanks her back, just as she was about to climb on the human pyramid the girls were making.

"Q, what the hell-"

Santana's sentence is cut off as Quinn decks her clean across the face. Her head rolls swiftly to the right on impact.

"Fuck!" she screams in anger, flexing her jaw line, trying to see if anything was broken. She quickly moves in on Quinn and roughly shoves her back. "What the hell was that for?"

Brittany runs over to stand in front of her two friends, trying to keep them from fighting. "Quinn, what's wrong?" she asks with wide, expressive eyes. And now Quinn thinks it's unfair. Santana gets to have a girlfriend with wide eyes and caring features and Quinn had to lose hers.

"Santana's what's wrong," she responds childishly as she continues to huff in her spot, chest heaving with tension.

"I don't understand," is Brittany's response. It's her response for a lot of things.

"Rachel hates me," she says, suddenly a lot more somber.

"Quinn and Santana!" Both girls turn around with slightly guilty faces, Quinn more so than Santana because this is the second time Sue's yelled at her.

She walks over to the girls and glares at the other cheerleaders until they move away. Brittany stands at Santana's side, however, and Sue brings them all into a huddle.

"Q, what the hell are you doing? You're causing an uprising. And I'm not talking about that catchy song by Muse that I listen to as background music while I write in my journal about how much I hate Schue."

"Sorry, Coach," she says while glaring daggers at Santana.

"Now, I want you two in my office. I'll be there in a sec, after I inform William about much how much his failure is stinking up the hallways."

Quinn and Santana keep a good distance apart from each other as they leave the gym.

"And there better not be any fighting," Sue calls after them. "If I hear any scuffling then your spa privileges are revoked."

The two girls plop down in the chairs in Sue's office, opposite her 'throne of importance' behind her desk.

Quinn absently rubs her bruised knuckles back and forth as Santana folds her arms defensively across her chest.

"Did you really have to hit me that hard?" she questions, not being able to stand the silence.

"Yeah," is the only reply she gets, void of emotion.

She rolls her eyes at her friend. She hates when Quinn gets like this. Their friendship was built on bitchiness and whenever one of them was like Quinn was being at the moment, open and vulnerable, it always made things agonizingly awkward.

"You love her?" she asks almost rudely.

Quinn nods her head, eyes trained on the floor.

"Sorry," Santana mumbles. She's not entirely comfortable with saying it, but she truly does feel bad and wants her friend to know that.

"I know." And it's the closest thing Quinn can get to saying 'I accept your apology' without having to say it. "I'm not sorry for punching you though," she says lightly.

Santana allows a small smile to break through at that. Yeah, she screwed her friend over, but with time, she hoped to be forgiven. "You're never sorry for anything, Fabray."

"I'm sorry for hurting her," she whispers.

A retort was on the tip of Santana's tongue when Sue walks into the room. She takes a seat down on her throne and studies the two girls.

"Q, you suddenly lack confidence. And S? You seem a little guilty," she narrows her eyes in suspicion. "Now, what's going on?"

Quinn speaks first. "You see, Coach Sylvester, Rachel dumped me and-"

"Boring," she comments before reaching into her drawer and grabbing a protein shake. "Made with testosterone," she says while reading the label on the bottle. "Gives me an edge."

Quinn tries again. "Ms. Sylvester, I am going through a really difficult time and-"

"You see, Q, that's your problem." She reclines back in her chair, taking a victory sip of her protein shake. And what was her victory? Life. "You always think of yourself. Other people are probably having a difficult time as well. If you just thought outside of yourself for two minutes, maybe you could teach that new cheerleader how to do a proper sky split.

Confusion laces through Quinn's features as she tries to understand what the hell Sue was talking about. She decides to ignore most of it and focus on what was really important. Sue had a tendency to have really powerful meanings and proverbs under a lot of pointless and often times offensive crap. She concentrates on the being selfish and thinking about other people part. She was selfish when she lied to Rachel for weeks and she's being selfish now for worrying about her own hurt feelings and not the other girl's.

She stands up, confidence restored. "Thank you Coach, you've certainly helped me out today."

"Yeah, I don't really care so much about that," Sue replies flippantly. "Just make sure that cheerleader's golden by the time Nationals come."

"Of course." She spins on her heel and walks out of Sue's office, fully intending on calling Rachel, texting her, visiting her, having some form of contact with the smaller girl, just so she can check on her.

She walks down the back hallway, trying to make it to the door and, ultimately, her car when she catches sight of a short brunette in her peripheral.

"Rach!" she calls to the girl, pushing through a crowd to get to her. And this feels like déjà vu, so familiar yet so foreign, because the last time, the first time it happened, the roles were reversed.

Rachel turns around at the sound of her name. She catches sight of Quinn and her body tenses. She looks around, searching for an exit. She can't handle the certain pain that would come with talking to the girl right now. The wound is too fresh to pour salt on and she has to get out of there. She turns, trying to push past people, but she doesn't have the clout that Quinn does. People don't part for her. She's not cool enough for them to.

Quinn catches up to her and spins her around. "Rach."

"Hello, Quinn," she says, coldly in Quinn's opinion.

"Um, I wanted to see how you were doing," she says nervously. "But I guess that's stupid, considering everything happened just this morning. I didn't know you'd be in school today."

Rachel says nothing, just continues to stare at Quinn. A Quinn that looks so familiar yet feels so alien. She doesn't know this person.

"Anyway, I just want to apologize…again."

Rachel puts on a placid and fake smile, before speaking. "I'm sorry, should you be talking to me?"

"What are you talking-"

"I believe I am a loser, am I not?" she asks as if she was clueless. "If my memory serves me correct then you are too cool to talk to the likes of me."

Quinn looks around her, watching the crowd that's forming. She grabs Rachel by the arm and pulls her to a spot where they can be alone. "Rach, this isn't you. Come on, look, I'm sorry. But please, don't shut me out like this," she whispers. "I love you."

Rachel looks into pleading, hazel eyes. Eyes she's looked into so many times and practically _felt _love pouring from them. She sees something now, something that's probably important, but she refuses to acknowledge it. It's probably just another lie anyway.

She steels her features, and walks away. "Don't tell such lies, Quinn." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **I Remember Our Love (8/?)

**Pairing: **Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun. 

* * *

"I haven't been over her house in a week," Quinn complains as she sits atop Brittany's bed. "I haven't seen her, outside of glee club, outside of school. I miss her."

Santana rolls her eyes, a smart ass reply right behind her lips, but a sharp look from Brittany shuts her up. The taller blonde strokes Quinn's hair as she tries to soothe her. "I'm sure she still loves you, Quinn."

"She hates me," she whines. "She won't talk to me. I've tried."

Santana makes a sickened face and stands up from the chair at Brittany's bedside to loom over Quinn. "Damn it, Quinn, quit crying!"

Quinn stands up. A fight was just what she needed at the moment. "Fuck you, San! If it wasn't for you-"

"You wouldn't have fallen in love with her in the first place, so I don't want to hear it," Santana retorts, cutting her off.

"Well, look what good that served me," Quinn says, tossing her hands in the air. "I broke her heart. She fucking hates me!"

"Well, then make her stop hating you!" Santana screams back.

Quinn visibly deflates at that. What did Santana even mean? Was that even possible? "How would I do that?"

"Try to talk to her!"

"I've tried!"

"Well, try harder!"

Both girls look at each other, anger blazing in both of their eyes and Brittany knows better than to stand between them this time. "Sometimes I wonder why you two are even friends," she mutters.

"Because Quinn would be lost without me," Santana comments with a smirk as she sits back down.

Quinn shakes her head with a small smile as she flops back down on the bed, tension momentarily released. Santana was good for something after all. "I think I agree with Britt."

"Whatever," she scoffs, picking up a magazine as she tunes out the rest of the nauseating conversation going on.

An idea pops into her head, moments later, and she can't help but voice it. "So, Q, what are you, like, gay now?"

Caught off guard, Quinn stares at her, eyes blinking rapidly. "I, uh, I've never given it much thought outside of Rachel."

"Know how I found out what I was, Quinn?" Brittany asks excitedly from above her.

Quinn trains her hazel eyes towards the other blonde as she replies. "How, Britt?"

"I made out with a lot of people! Oh, and sex too!"

Santana grimaces at the thought that someone else got to touch her Brittany so intimately. But she can't say anything. She's slept around her fair share too.

"So…you slept around," Quinn muses aloud. "And we both know Santana's a slut."

"Bite me."

"What conclusion could have possibly be drawn from both of you just having random sex?" she asks with genuine wonder.

Santana sighs in annoyance at this conversation. "The conclusion drawn is that sex was a lot better with each other."

"And why was it a lot better, San?" Brittany asks with a twinkle in her eye. "This is what Santana told me." She motions for the girl to continue.

Blushing slightly, yet glaring at Quinn, daring her to say anything about it, Santana replies. "I said something about love…and something."

"Santana said that sex with me was best because I was the only person she loved," Brittany says with a wide smile.

Quinn opens her mouth, lips shaped to form an "Aww" sound, just to annoy Santana, but the girl shuts her up. "Don't say a word. Keep your comments to yourself."

Deciding to spare her friend, Quinn doesn't say a word and sinks back into her own thoughts. She thinks back to the day when they all stood around, making up the bet. Santana and Brittany had shared an intimate moment that she felt disgusted by. Santana asked her if she was jealous and she shrugged it off at the time because it wasn't true. But now, now it was true. Painfully so.

"Why don't you try giving her another call, Quinn?" Brittany asks encouragingly, feeling the shift in Quinn's mood as she strokes her hair once more.

Since the day that Quinn told Rachel the truth, she's called Rachel's house and cell phone well over fifty times each. She's sent her text messages and left many pleading voicemails, but to no avail. Even in school, Quinn's approached her several times, but it's like the shorter girl just shuts down and brushes past her. She wants to visit her house, but she's afraid of what her dads would say to her. Quinn doesn't want to think that she's been dumped, something so final. But the signs are becoming glaringly obvious.

"Okay," she breathes.

She takes a stand and fishes out her cell phone out of her pocket. She turns around and notices that she has a very intrigued audience. "Uh…can I have a minute?"

Santana closes her magazine and stand up from the chair, motioning for Brittany to follow. She brushes my Quinn, awkwardly patting her shoulder and muttering a "Good luck" before grabbing Brittany's hand and walking out of the door, closing it behind her.

Quinn paces the floor as she tries to find the right words to say, just in case Rachel actually picked up.

The phone rings a total of five times before going to voicemail. _"Hello, you've reached Rachel Berry. I'm not available at the moment. Please leave your name and number and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you for calling! Bye!"_

Quinn smiles sadly as the brunette's high pitched voice filters through her ears. She was the one that taught Rachel how to leave the voicemail prompt. Seconds later, she hears a beep, signaling the start of her message.

"Hey, Rach," she begins nervously. "I'm calling to see how you're doing. We haven't really talked since that day, and well…I think we really should."

She blinks her eyes rapidly, trying to fight back the tears that are already forming. "I miss you, sweetheart," she whispers, voice shaky. "I love you and I really, really want us to talk. Please."

Rubbing her hand over the back of her neck, she continues to pace the floor. "Can you call me back? If you don't want to talk in person then that's cool…I guess. You can even text me if that's better for you. Whatever you want, just please, Rach."

She sits back on the bed, head hung, deciding to bare it all. "I fucked up. I really did and I know that. But I love you. I love you, so much. And I'm sorry. I want you to forgive me and I want to be with you. I think we can make this work, Rach. I know we can."

"I think about you…everyday," she says as a lone tear slides down her cheek. "I think about how much I hurt you and I want to take it all back. But I can't. I can't. All I can do is try to fix this relationship and I'll do it. I'll do it, sweetheart, just give me-"

The phone clicks and Quinn pulls it away from her face, staring at what is now her background. Rachel. Her message was too long and the voicemail clicked off. She felt so hopeless. 

* * *

Rachel drops the phone onto the bed beside her, Quinn's sorrowful voice echoing in her head as a tear slides down her cheek. It hurt. Being lied to, having everything she's known for what feels like forever, because she doesn't know anything else, be ripped from under her was nothing short of gut wrenching. And she tries to remember, she does, but it's like travelling back the previous six weeks then suddenly hitting a thick brick wall. Whatever's past that wall is untouchable, unknown.

A knock on her door breaks out of her thoughts. "Rach, can I come in?"

Rapidly wiping at her tear stained cheeks, she replies. "Sure, dad."

James walks into the room and sits on Rachel's bed. He takes one look at her and knows something's wrong. But, it's not hard to decipher. Something's been wrong all week.

"Come here, hun." Rachel shifts closer to him and he wastes no time in wrapping her up in his arms. "You can talk about this stuff, you know," he murmurs into her hair, placing a gentle kiss. "Robert and I are here to help you. That's what parents do."

"I know," she says, kind of whimpers as she allows her tears to fall. "It just hurts."

"Have you talked to Quinn at all, dear?"

Rachel had told her fathers the gist of the story. Irate, James went straight to the phone to call the Fabray household. Robert had to calm him down enough to inform him that their child should be the only focus at the moment. That didn't stop how angry James felt.

"She keeps calling," she whispers as she buries her face into his shirt. "But I don't know what to say. I don't want to talk to her right now."

"You owe her nothing, Rach," he says firmly. "If she really wants to talk to you then she'd come here herself."

She laughs a little at his over protectiveness. "You've told me that already, dad."

"It's true. I can't believe she hurt you like that."

"She made a mistake, dad," Rachel tells him.

"I don't like what she did to you, dear. It was mean spirited."

Rachel nods against his chest, but doesn't bother to reply. She's in a weird place about the whole Quinn thing and she'd rather not talk about it.

She doesn't know how to process the knowledge that she and Quinn were never really close, that Quinn went out of her way to basically make her life a living hell. The Quinn she fell in love with and the Quinn before her accident were obviously two different people. Rachel wants to believe that Quinn's love for her is real, but she's not sure. Quinn's lied about practically everything, who's to say she's not lying about this?

"Do you think she really loved me?" She didn't want to talk about the subject any further, but she couldn't help but wonder.

James inhales deeply, thinking about the matter before replying. "I can't say whether or not she loved you, dear," he says quietly. "However, it was obvious that she had real feelings for you. Apparently she still does…I have to leave the house phone off the hook because she keeps calling. And I have to fight Robert to do it," he says with a small laugh. "He thinks Quinn's a good girl at heart that just made a bad decision. Typical high school."

Rachel cracks a small smile at the knowledge that Quinn's trying. At the knowledge that although her father is upset with Quinn, he can still see can recognize the feelings Quinn had, and still has, for her. It helps, but everything is still confusing.

Rachel suspects that if she had her memories, she'd be better able to ascertain the situation.

But she doesn't want them back. Her memories. No, she just wants to know who she is now. Wants to get in touch with the Rachel Berry she has become since the accident. 

* * *

The very next day finds Quinn outside of Rachel's house, already for the better part of ten minutes, banging on her door. She decided to take Santana's advice, and 'try harder.' She made sure to come to her house early enough to avoid her parents. She'd deal with them…just not now. A thought flits through her head of whether or not Rachel's neighbors were going to call the police on her, but she doesn't care. Fuck her neighbors, let them call.

"I'm not going away," she calls loudly, seemingly talking to the very house she's abusing as she continues to knock. "You might want to come out here because your neighbors are starting to get annoyed."

She sees the blinds of a nearby window draw up before small hands begin to open it. "Gotcha."

Rachel leans her head out the window, looking down at a blonde girl that she thinks is insane. "Quinn," she hisses quietly. "What are you doing?"

Quinn stops pounding on the door once she's caught Rachel's attention. "We need to talk. I've tried being nice and giving you space, but I don't think that's helping. So, I've decided to try a more…aggressive approach."

"I don't want to talk to you, Quinn. We have nothing to discuss. Why don't you go find _Noah_?"

Ignoring the obvious jab about what the bet, Quinn responds. "You don't want to talk to me? Well then that sucks for one of us because I _do _want to talk and it looks as if only one of us is going to get our way." She continues to stare at Rachel as she brings her right hand up, balled into a fist and poised for loud knocking. "And it's going to be me." She slams her hand down on the wood of Rachel's door, making even more noise than she was when she first started.

She watches as Rachel shuts the window with a loud thud. She continues knocking however, hoping the brunette wouldn't be too upset with her.

Seconds later she hears footsteps padding to the door. Rachel opens it with a scowl on her face. "Quinn, my neighbors better not call the police on me."

"They're not," Quinn reassures as she squeezes through the door. "Can we talk? Puck and I…have nothing…"

She keeps trailing off because during her sentence, Rachel turned her back on her without a word, and began walking up the stairs. Quinn follows her closely. "Seriously, Rach, come on. We need to discuss everything that's happened."

"There is nothing to discuss, Quinn," Rachel says, not breaking her stride. "We said everything we had to say the day you told me you'd been lying to me since I awoke from my coma."

"Well I think we do," Quinn says once their inside Rachel's room. "I think we need to discuss us and how we're going to get past this."

Rachel stands in the middle of the room, determined to stay strong. "I do not wish to talk about this now."

"Don't do this," Quinn says firmly as she regards the shorter girl. "Don't put on this air of aloofness and confidence. "You're hurting. You and I both know that. If you should be able to talk to anyone about it, it's me."

"Why? So you can tell me another lie about how it's going to get better?" Rachel questions rudely as she clenches her eyes shut, barely holding on. "Is that what you're going to do?"

Rachel wasn't going to open up yet. That much Quinn knew. Quinn needed to open up. And open up she does. "The first time I realized I had feelings for you was the night you forced me to have dinner with your dads."

Rachel's not sure what that tidbit of fact has to do with anything. She opens her mouth, but Quinn cuts her off. "And I say forced because, well, at the time it was. But as the days went by, I always ended up showing up at your house whether you invited me or not."

"I always invited you," Rachel says quietly.

"And I always came over, did I not?" Quinn questions as she takes a step closer.

Exhaling, deflating, Rachel replies with simply, "Yes."

"I'm over now, aren't I?"

Taking a quivering bottom lip between her teeth, Rachel nods her head.

"I can make this right, Rach. Tell me what to do to make this right," she whispers as she holds Rachel's gaze. She steps forward and cautiously cups a tan cheek in her hand, watching as brown eyes flutter and the brunette leans into her touch, slightly.

"You can't do anything," she murmurs, a tear leaving her eyes but it never travels far because Quinn's thumb brushes it away. She hesitantly brings her other hand up to wrap around the smaller girl's waist.

She rests her forehead against Rachel's, body longing for contact after being denied for so long. Rachel's sharp intake of breath upon contact alerts Quinn to the fact that she's missed this as well. Both girls close their eyes and bask in this closeness that they may never have again.

"I can fix this," she whispers, pleading with the shorter girl.

Shaking her head only slightly, Rachel breathes against Quinn's lips "You can't."

"I can," Quinn growls. "I can fix this."

"What _is_ this?" Rachel asks as her eyes fly open, the moment gone. She's crying freely now, her eyes puffy and her cheeks stained.

"It's love, Rachel!" Quinn cries, like it should be obvious by now. "I love you and I'm begging you. _Please _let me make this right."

She doesn't give Rachel a chance to respond as she swoops in and kisses her on the lips. It's needy, desperate and she doesn't pull back until she absolutely _has _to breathe.

Quinn cups her face again and slowly kisses away all her tears. "I'll do anything."

She leans in and kisses Rachel again. This time it's slow and patient. She drags her tongue across the seam of the girl's lips, swallowing her moan as she slips her tongue inside. She removes her hand from Rachel's cheek and wraps it around her waist to pull her closer.

Rachel's body is warring with her mind as she wraps her arms around the taller girl's neck and pulls her even closer. She sucks on the tongue in her mouth as she begins to purr. Small hands bury themselves in Quinn's hair, not wanting to let go. Oh, how she missed her Quinn.

Pulling back, Quinn whispers across her lips. "Do you love me?"

"Quinn, it is not that simple."

She presses her lips to the corner of her mouth, briefly reveling in the slight tremble that travels the length of the brunette's body. "It's not that hard," she counters. "I'll acknowledge the fact that I have a lot of shit to make up for, and I fully intend to do that. But I _need _you to answer my question."

Rachel's silent for a moment as her lips press into a hard line. She's staring right into Quinn's eyes, searching. She's looking for something and she must find it because her own eyes light up slightly. "I love you."

Quinn smiles briefly before leaning in to kiss Rachel again. The brunette dodges full lips as she looks into hazel eyes. "But I don't trust you."

Licking her lonely lips, Quinn pulls one between her teeth as she contemplates her predicament. "I can –can I gain it back?"

Rachel removes herself from Quinn's embrace, instantly missing the much needed and sought after body heat, but also needing a clear head at the moment. "I really don't know how this is going to work. I don't even know if this _can _work."

"It can," Quinn insists as she follows the girl. "Rach, this can work."

"It can't, Quinn," Rachel counters quietly. "Not right now."

Shaky fingers nervously comb through Quinn's hair. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that right now, this, _us, _will not work."

"Why?" Quinn asks, not letting up. "Why won't we work right now?"

"Because I need space." The words were out of her mouth before she thought about it, but she wasn't going to take them back. It was true. She needed to be on her own, independent from Quinn because the blonde had been the only thing she's known since she woke up from her coma.

This confuses Quinn. "Space? Why do you need space?"

"Quinn, I need space because I do not know who I am. My identity. I have no recollection of my life before the accident, and I honestly have no qualms about that. However, I would like to rediscover myself and get in touch with Rachel Berry…post car accident."

"Where does that leave me?" Quinn knows she's being selfish, but she can't help it. "What am I supposed to do?"

Rachel sighs tiredly as she stares at Quinn. She loves Quinn and she's thinks she's sure that Quinn loves her. But sometimes love wasn't enough. Sometimes trust was needed. And she didn't have any more of that for the blonde girl. "I –I don't know, Quinn."

"You're dumping me," she whispers. It wasn't a question because she already knew.

"This isn't about you, Quinn," Rachel says as she wrings her hands together. "This is about me."

"I understand."

And she does. She understands that Rachel must feel severely out of place and it's all her fault. She just wants to keep the girl as close as possible because she feels like at any minute, she's going to leave. But it doesn't matter now.

"I guess I should go," Quinn whispers, legs betraying her as she continues to stands in place.

Rachel can feel the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes and doesn't want to cry again in front of Quinn. "Okay…"

Nodding her head, Quinn walks to the door, remembering how she did the same thing just a week prior, feeling the same swirl of regretful feelings she does now. "I guess sometimes love isn't enough."

She says nothing more as she walks out of the door. Rachel hears the down stairs door shut with the same deafening silence as it did just a week prior as she slumps back onto her bed. But she needed this. She needed to figure out who she was because right now, right now she had no clue. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **I Remember Our Love (9/?)

**Pairing: **Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun.

A/N 1: This chapter takes you through Rachel and Quinn's day. Sort a like 'A Day in the Life of'.

* * *

Rachel walks down the hallway of McKinley High with her head held high, books clutched tightly to her chest. It had steadily been getting easier. The first day she walked down the hallway without being attached to Quinn's hand or arm felt weird. She was unsure, nervous, and didn't make eye contact with anyone. Now when she walks down the hallway, she walks directly down the middle, a bright smile on her lips.

"Hey, hot mama," Mercedes calls to her once Rachel approaches.

"Good morning, Mercedes," she replies. "I trust all is well."

"Mhm." She grabs a couple books out of her locker before journeying with Rachel to class. "I see you finally have this whole confidence thing down to a science," she comments.

Rachel continues to walk beside the girl, performing a brief introspection before replying. "I feel…good, Mercedes," she says sincerely. "I feel like I'm starting to know exactly who I am."

And she did. Rachel has found out a lot about herself these past couple of weeks. For instance, she realized one day at lunch, while she was sitting with Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Kurt, instead of Quinn, that she was one of the only people ever, in their opinion, that didn't like ketchup on her hotdog. Something so simple, yet it meant so much to her. She was growing and learning and coming into her own as a person.

She still saw the blonde at school, in the hallways, during glee club, it was inevitable. But Quinn respected her wishes. Whenever they were in the same space at the same time, Quinn would always simply say to her "Hey, Rach" before going about her business. Rachel could always see the longing in hazel eyes. The same longing she was sure was present in her own eyes but she never did anything about it. She wanted space and she was finally getting it. She wouldn't ruin it by running back into the blonde's arms. No matter how much she wanted to.

"Have you figured out your type yet?"

The question catches Rachel off guard and she shakes her head of her thoughts before responding with confusion. "Type? I'm not sure what you mean."

Mercedes rolls her eyes playfully at her friend before continuing. "You know. Your type. Quinn's the hot, blonde, cheerleader type that all the boys go crazy for…"

Rachel zones out of the conversation as she thinks of Quinn with respect to what Mercedes was saying. The girl was right. Quinn was hot. In the beginning of their fake relationship Rachel recalls never being able to keep her hands to herself. Every time she was around the blonde she was more inclined to touch, and kiss…and occasionally lick. Quinn minded at first. _Really _minded. She didn't appreciate Rachel's advances and now Rachel knows why. But as time went on, Rachel suspects that Quinn truly must have fallen in love with her. When that happened, Rachel's touches weren't only allowed, they were encouraged. And they were usually followed by touches that Quinn provided. Rachel remembers the taller girl's touch well. Firm, but careful, exploring, loving.

"Hello," Mercedes drawls as she waves a hand in front of Rachel face, trying to get her attention. "Honestly, Rach, where do you go sometimes?" she questions.

Blushing at the thought of having to answer Mercedes innocent question with very dirty thoughts, Rachel changes the subject. "I'm terribly sorry, Mercedes. What were you saying?"

"I was saying," Mercedes continues as they start walking again, "what do you consider your type of girl? Or boy? Have you even given boys thought?"

"No," Rachel says in contemplation. "I guess I haven't thought about boys much at all. Or girls for that matter."

Mercedes tilts her head to the side as she regards Rachel with a soft expression. Amnesia made her seem like an adorable little girl sometimes. "Well then I think it's time you did. Come on." She grabs the smaller girl's hand and lugs her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Rachel calls to her.

"To glee." 

* * *

Quinn watches as Rachel enters the choir room, sighing softly when she sits beside Mercedes and not her as she used to do.

"She hasn't sat beside you for about three weeks now, Fabray. Suck it up."

The ever so sweet and gentle words of Santana Lopez drift to her ears and the yearning look on her face that was normally reserved for Rachel turns into a scowl that she usually reserves for…everyone else.

But she knew Santana was right. It had been about three weeks since Rachel asked for space. But it was still hard. She sees the girl everyday and every time Rachel's in her line of vision or she hears her high pitched voice, her heart begins to ache. She doesn't make a big show out of it, however. Rachel wanted space and that was the least Quinn could give her, considering everything she's done.

She sighs again as she decides moping won't get her anywhere, and joins Santana and Brittany in conversation.

"See, look," Mercedes whispers to Rachel. "You have a whole room of people to choose from."

Rachel turns her head to look at her fellow glee clubbers as they chat amongst themselves. Her eyes first land on Kurt. She regards him for a second, recalling a conversation that she and Quinn had one day. Quinn said that Kurt only liked other boys and that he wouldn't dare touch a girl. That ruled him out.

She then turns her attention to Artie. Artie was a nice boy. She finds it odd that he always went out of his way to inform everyone that just because he was wheel chair bound didn't mean anything. Apparently, his sexual organs were in perfect order. But, Tina liked him. So that ruled him out. That also ruled out Tina. Rachel continues to scan the room. She quickly glances past Finn for the simple fact that he had two left feet and that just would not do. She also glance past Puck, because…gross.

Her eyes land on the three Cherrios as they talk about who knows what. Rachel notes that there's a lot of eye rolling and attitude going on. Must be a cheerleader thing. She looks at Santana. She thinks the girl is pretty, really pretty, but kind of a bitch. Especially to her. She then looks at Brittany. Brittany's a hot, blond cheerleader just like Quinn, but something's not right. And it's not the fact that she isn't smart. She's just…not Quinn.

Speaking of Quinn…Rachel turns to look at her. Quinn was miles above the rest. She was pretty and blonde like Brittany, but she was smart, and often got good grades in her class. She tended to be a bitch like Santana, but that was only to other people. Ever since their fake relationship started, Rachel's never seen Quinn's bitchy side directed at her.

Her eyes continue to travel the length of Quinn's body until she meets her face. And hazel eyes are staring right back at her.

Quinn watches curiously as Rachel watches her. She sees the look of wonder in the brunette's eyes, as if she's seeing Quinn for the first time. This situation reminds Quinn of startling a bunny or a deer. If she made any sudden movements, Rachel would more than likely flee. But she doesn't. She stands perfectly still and holds the other girl's gaze.

Rachel watches as Quinn's stiff posture sort of melts under her gaze. Her shoulders ease down and she sort of slumps forward. Her head tilts to the side and her eyes narrow as if to ask "What's wrong?" Shaking her head minutely at the unvoiced question, she continues to look at the girl.

Quinn's not sure why they're locked in this staring contest, but she doesn't care. Nothing matters. In fact, she can feel everything around her become a white noise. No one is distinct except the girl she's staring at. When Rachel shakes her head, Quinn knows nothing's wrong. The girl, for whatever reason, just wanted to look at her. And Quinn wasn't going to complain. This was a good thing, a very good thing. She offers a small smile to the shorter girl and her heart thuds in her chest as she watches Rachel slowly return the smile.

A piercing sound reaches her ears and Rachel instantly breaks contact. She quickly gathers her books in her arms and scurries out of the classroom without a backward glance.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asks Quinn as she, too, gathers her books.

Quinn swallows thickly as she tries to get her heart rate to slow. That was the most contact she'd had with the girl in weeks and it had been intense. "What was what?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Q," she scoffs. "You two were practically eye fucking for the whole class to see."

"Shut up," she grumbles as she walks to the door. She doesn't know what to make of what just happened, but hopefully it was a good thing. 

* * *

Rachel walks swiftly down the hallway. What happened during glee club was a little rattling to say the least. Shaky fingers mess up the combination to her locker again and again before she can finally get it open.

"Hey, Rach."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before turning around to look at the person at her locker. "Hi, Finn."

"Yeah…" He awkwardly shoves his hands in his pockets as he leans a shoulder against the lockers. "So, Mr. Schue said that we should be partners for a glee club assignment."

She sees Quinn behind his bulky form as the blonde approaches her locker. Rachel takes in long, pale legs, red lips, her high ponytail and her Cherrios uniform. She licks her lips.

It's a weird thing, but when Rachel looks at her, she no longer feels anger and regret. She doesn't know exactly how to categorize her feelings for the girl, but they aren't as negative as they were the day that she asked for space. She had gotten past what Quinn had done to her because she knows that Quinn made a stupid mistake. She knows that the blonde truly does have feelings for her. She knows…

She knows that Puck is walking towards Quinn. His cocky appearance and huge muscles stop beside the blonde and he leans into her, as if they truly were an intimate pair.

She doesn't want to look. She doesn't want to see the evidence of Quinn's feelings for another person. Does she even still like him? She said she didn't, but Rachel's come to realize, people say a lot of things.

When Puck puts his hand _low _on Quinn's back, Rachel decides she's had enough. "We'll have to finish this somewhere else." Grabbing Finn's hands, she marches off in the opposite direction of the PDA.

At a touch way to intimate for what she and Puck are, Quinn's elbow flies back and catches him right in the gut.

"Shit, Q," he wheezes, caught off guard.

Her head snaps up as swooshing brown hair catches her attention. She watches Rachel's retreating form, eyes locking on her hand wrapped securely around Finn's. Her shoulders pull tight as a quiet growl escapes her throat. Just what the hell was going on?

"You didn't have to-"

"Don't touch me again," she hisses quietly at him as she spins on her heel. "I may have liked you at one point. But whatever fangirl feelings I had for you months ago are long gone now. Keep. Your hands. To. Yourself."

She slams her locker shut and practically runs to Cherrios practice. She needed to work off some steam before somebody got hurt. 

* * *

"Alright, ladies that was a great practice," Sue yells into her bullhorn. "I would say it was perfect, but, well none of you are Sue Sylvester. Therefore none of you are perfect. Hit the showers, smelly babies! Except you, Q." She points a finger in her direction. "You teach that girl how to do a pike jump."

"Coach Sylvester," Quinn whispers as she approaches her. "I can hardly teach that girl anything. Did she grow up on a farm or something? She's retarded."

Sylvester eyes the blonde hard. She's used the 'R' word several times in her life, hell, several times a day. But she didn't like when others did. That's what they used to call her sister.

"Tell me something, Q," she says. "Has anyone ever called that amnesia girl of yours retarded?"

Quinn's expression darkens as she reaches back into her memory. "Karofsky did once."

"And how did you react?"

"Kicked him in the balls."

"You see, Q, people don't like to be called names," Sue says as she wraps a white towel around her neck. "Except for William. He enjoys to be called a failure."

She begins to walk out of the gym, all that talk about Schue has her wanting to bust his balls for probably the third time that day. "You teach that retard how to do a pike," she calls to Quinn as she leaves.

Santana and Brittany walk in after a thoroughshower once Sue leaves. Brittany sports a small blush, giggling as Santana smirks at her.

"Gross," Quinn says as she motions for the new cheerleader to come closer.

Santana's smirk directs its attention to Quinn. "You're just jealous because while you and Berry are having eye sex, Brittany and I get to have the real deal."

She instructs the girl to stretch before the pike. "I don't think Rachel wants to have sex with me or anything with me for that matter," she sighs. "She was walking hand in hand with Finn today."

"Finn?" Santana questions with a laugh. "He's such a baby. I'm pretty sure he's a virgin."

"Um, actually…no." Brittany shifts from foot to foot in nervousness as she slides a little further away from Santana.

Santana stares at the tall blonde with an incredulous expression as her jaw drops to the floor. "You did not!"

Grinning at the show her friends were putting on, she turns back to the new cheerleader and demonstrates a pike. She makes sure to do it three times.

When she turns back around, Santana has Brittany wrapped in a tight hug, with a calm smile on her face. She rolls her eyes good naturedly. "Sluts."

"Whatever," Santana comments. "I'm bored. Come on, B, let's go find cooler people to hang out with."

"Bye, Q!" Brittany says with a wave as she follows Santana out of the gym.

Quinn sighs tiredly as she turns back around to face the new cheerleader. She still hasn't gotten the pike right. When was this day going to end?

"Okay," Quinn grits out through her teeth. "We'll try this _one _more time." 

* * *

Rachel retrieves her books from her bookbag as she settles into her seat. It was the last class of the day. She thankfully didn't share it with Quinn. But she did, however, share it with Santana.

"Hey, Manhands," Santana greets as she sits beside her.

"I still do not understand the logic behind that name," Rachel says once the girl is seated. "I have very small hands, in fact, my hands are smaller than yours. Futhermore-"

"Brilliant deduction, nerd," Santana mocks.

"Also, I am not talking to you. Don't think I forgot about how you ruined my relationship with Quinn." With that, she turns forward and prepares to conjugate the next verb.

Santana takes a deep breath, trying not to lose her temper. If she blew up at the petite girl, Quinn would have her ass.

"Look, I'm not saying what I did was right. But had I not been such a bitch, would have had the relationship with Quinn that you have now?"

"Had, Santana. Had." She tucks a stray lock behind her ear before continuing. "Quinn and I are no longer an item."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Shouldn't you be paying attention?" Rachel questions in an attempt to change the subject. "This is a very hard verb, you know."

"Berry, my last name is Lopez," she scoffs. "I can conjugate Spanish verbs in my sleep. Why do you think I took this class?"

She doesn't reply as she looks towards Mr. Schue. She didn't want to talk about this to Santana of all people. Santana was mean and she ruined her relationship with Quinn. But the girl had a point. Had she not thought of the bet, she and Quinn wouldn't have been together in the first place.

"She likes Noah," Rachel says sadly a moment later.

Santana wants to kick herself for feeling sorry for the girl. Her voice made even the strongest people kneel at her feet in sympathy. No wonder Quinn was so sprung.

"No she doesn't," she finds herself replying in a modified voice that resembled kindness.

"He had his hands all over her at her locker."

Santana turns to focus on the girl. "I don't know what you saw, Berry. But I can promise you, she doesn't like Puck. She's been bitching and moaning about you ever since the day you two got into that huge argument."

Rachel's eyes light up at that. Quinn still thought about her. Apparently she still talked about her too. "Really?"

"Let's just say, she's been cutting into mine and B's private time," she says with a grimace.

She laughs at the thought of Quinn constantly interrupting moments of intimacy between the two Cherrios. "I am…sorry," she says with a light giggle.

Santana smiles herself. "Whatever. She's a friend I guess. But if you were really sorry, then you'd take her back and get her out of my hair."

Rachel smiles, but doesn't reply as she notices Matt beside her, handing out a quiz. She hands one to Santana and takes one for herself before writing her name on it.

She hears Santana mutter "Sorry" to her before beginning her own test. She nods her forgiveness. 

* * *

Quinn runs to her car, binder held above her head to fight off rain as she climbs inside. She shoves her key into the ignition and puts her car in drive, fully prepared to get home as quickly as possible. Driving up to the front of the school, she nearly passes a short brunette with a pink umbrella shielding her from the rain.

"Rach," she calls as she lets her window down.

Rachel bends down until she's eye level with the car. "Hi, Quinn."

Quinn stares at the girl. All pleasantries aside, she tells her, "Get in."

"Really, Quinn, this isn't necessary," Rachel says as she straightens back up. "Daddy will be here any minute."

She slowly reaches out and clasps a clammy hand in her own. "You're freezing," she murmurs to herself. "I have heat. You can sit in here."

"Quinn, I-"

"Rachel. It would mean a lot if you just got in the car."

Knowing that this was a battle she wouldn't win, Rachel walks to the other side of Quinn's car. She pauses for a moment, chewing on her lower lip as she allows everything that's happened today sink in. Weighing the pros and cons, she finally decides that she truly misses the blonde and slips into the passenger seat.

Quinn watches as Rachel sits in the seat, blinking rapidly at the shock of it all. She never expected to be this close to the girl again. At least not so soon. When Rachel doesn't look her way, she focuses her attention forward and drives into a parking spot.

She puts the car in park and waits. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she sees Rachel's head is lowered, watching herself twiddle her thumbs. Quinn herself, beats her thumbs against the steering wheel.

Rachel tries not to say anything stupid as she continues to twiddle her thumbs. The close proximity is killing her. She doesn't know whether she wants to flee from the car, or fling herself into what will probably be welcoming and waiting arms. She steels herself, even holds her breath, trying not to move.

"How about some music?" Quinn questions as she tries to cut through the tension. She rolls the knob on her radio, going from station to station until she finds suitable music.

"I like this song," Rachel comments quietly with a small smile.

Considering it a small victory Quinn rests back against her seat with a sigh of accomplishment. She turns to the smaller girl and catches a small shiver run through her.

Taking action, she reaches into her back seat for her letterman. "Here," she says as she tries to hand it to her. "It's cold and the heater won't make a difference for about another five for ten minutes. So…"

Rachel shakes her head rapidly. "No, it's alright. I'm fine, Quinn. Besides, you must be cold too."

"Sue ordered us thermals," she says as she gestures to the white sleeves on her arms. "They're not exactly…fashionable, but they get the job done I guess. Please, just take the jacket, Rach."

Rachel looks into hazel eyes as her hand reaches out. "What's going on between you and Noah?" Her hand remains suspended in mid air. As if she can't proceed any further, as if _they _can't proceed any further unless her question is answered.

"What do you mean-"

"I saw him…touching you in the hallway," she says with a frown.

Quinn's not surprised. She suspected it when she saw Rachel in the hallway that she had seen. "He thought that I still liked him," she says as she holds Rachel's gaze firmly. "I told him that I didn't though. I even elbowed him."

Rachel lowers her eyes, lips ticking up slightly as she accepts the jacket. "Thank you. You're so chivalrous," she whispers.

"And you and Finn?" Quinn questions with fire in her eyes.

She rubs her lips together in contemplation. "He…asked me out," she says quietly.

"As in a date?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Quinn mentally face palms. Of course someone would ask Rachel out. She was smart, beautiful and absolutely adorable. Who could resist? "I think you should go."

The statement catches Rachel off guard and she literally does a double take before her eyes settle on Quinn. "W-what?"

"I've been selfish," she continues. "I can't imagine what it feels like to not know yourself as well as the people around you. As much as I think the idea sucks, I think it would be even more selfish of me to hold you back or hold a grudge about the situation. You should go…on the date, I mean."

"You've been thinking about this a lot," she states, speaking about Rachel's amnesia.

Quinn nods. "I have. You're a strong person, Rach."

"Thank you, Quinn."

After a few more moments Rachel sighs contentedly as she snuggles into the jacket, inhaling Quinn's scent. Strawberries. And a hint of vanilla. Quinn always smelled good.

"I'd like to be friends with you again. Well…for the first time, I suppose." The awkward and choppy words reach Rachel's ears like a song and her bright eyes turn to the blonde.

She peers out of the window as a car approaches and she notices it's her father. She takes the jacket off of her and hands it back to Quinn, but not before answering her question. "I'd like that."

"I'm going to call you all the time," Quinn says. "That is what friends do after all."

Rachel smiles at that. At Quinn's persistence. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Keep the jacket," Quinn says as she hands it back to Rachel "It's still raining and cold out."

"You must keep it."

"If you really want to give it back," she drawls, "then just do it at a later date. When it's not freezing and raining outside."

Nodding her head, Rachel slips the jacket back on, inhales deeply one more time, and opens the car door. "Bye, Quinn!" she calls over her shoulder.

"See you later, Rach."

Rachel walks to her father's car and slips inside. She waves at Quinn one more time before she's driven off.

"Was that Quinn, hun?" Robert asks as he drives off.

Rachel grabs her seat belt and buckles it. "Yes daddy."

"Are you two finally friends again?"

She smiles, completely spaced out as she thinks of Quinn. The day had started out a little rocky but ended on a great note. She's glad Quinn insisted on her getting in the car because it was the best decision she's made in weeks.

"Yes daddy," she says brightly. "We're friends again." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **I Remember Our Love (10/11)

**Pairing: **Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun.

A/N: Only one more chapter to go guys! :) 

* * *

Rachel runs to her phone excitedly as it begins to ring. Making it to her room, she dives onto the bed, onto her phone and flips it open. "Hello," she says, panting.

"_Hey, Rach."_

Quinn's husky voice wafts through the line to Rachel's ears and a tremor works its way through her body. She knew running to the phone was worth it. "How are you, Quinn?"

"_Tired," _she responds. _"Coach Sylvester loves her Saturday practices."_ Rachel hears rustling in the background before Quinn breathes a sigh. Instantly, her mind is in dirty places. "What are you doing?"

"_I'm lying down," _she says with a small chuckle. _"Get your mind out of the gutter, Berry."_

"I would, if you'd stop making noises," she grumbles.

Quinn laughs openly at that. _"I'll try to tone down the sexy for you," _she jokes.

There's a moment of companionable silence as both girl's just enjoy the other's presence.

"_What time is your date?"_ Quinn asks, breaking the silence.

At the mention of a date she had forgotten about, Rachel scurries around the room, looking for her white skirt as she replies to Quinn. "Finn should be here in about twenty minutes," she replies, distractedly.

"_You forgot, didn't you?"_

"I most certainly did not," Rachel says, trying to sound affronted. "I just got distracted."

"_Because a hot blonde called?" _she replies smartly.

Rachel smirks at that. "Hmm, yes. I do seem to remember Brittany calling earlier."

She finally spots it under her bed and bends over to retrieve it. "Was I neater before I had amnesia?" she asks as she shucks her pajama shorts off.

"_Well, your locker was certainly neat,"_ Quinn replies without thinking. She decides not to tell Rachel that the only way she knew that was because she used to rudely slam her locker for no good reason.

"And how would you know that?" Rachel asks with an arched eyebrow; already suspecting what the answer might be.

There's a pregnant pause on the other line before Quinn replies. _"So, excited about your date?"_

"More like nervous," she says as she tugs her skirt up roughly. "You're the only person I remember dating."

"_Dating's easy,"_ Quinn remarks.

Rachel rummages through her drawer as she continues to talk to Quinn. "What color brings out my eyes?"

"_Red," _she says, not having to think long. _"Rach…you're really going all out for this."_

Rachel hears the trepidation and a little sadness in Quinn's voice. She immediately stops everything she's doing and flops back on her bed. "Quinn," she says slowly. "You said you'd be supportive."

She hears the other girl take a deep breath before replying. _"I know, sweetheart,"_ she exhales, _"I know what I said, but…this is hard."_

Nodding her head, but remembering Quinn can't see, she replies. "I know this situation is not ideal, but I appreciate your effort. I just want…" For this to be over? To be in Quinn's arms again? To fall with her onto a bed of flowers and make love to her until their problems went away? Wait…what?

"_What do you want, Rach?"_ she hears the other girl ask sincerely.

Rachel shakes her head back and forth, swallowing thickly. "Nothing."

She hears her go silent on the other end of the line and she panics a little. "Quinn," she calls to the girl. "Quinn, are you there?"

"_I'm here, just…hang on." _Shuffling is heard in the background before Quinn's voice comes through again. _"Okay," _she breathes. _"I'm back."_

"What were you doing?" Rachel questions as she slips on a pair of red flats to match her sweater.

"_I was changing my clothes."_

"Oh," she says as she walks over to the mirror and picks up a tube of lip gloss. "What are you wearing?"

Quinn's heart pumps to a complete stop at those words. Had she just heard right? Did Rachel Berry just ask her what she was wearing over the phone in a voice that very closely resembled sex?

"_I'm sorry…what?" _Quinn asks. Maybe she didn't hear right.

"I said, what are you wearing?"

Quinn glances down at her body. Luckily she had shorts on, but she hadn't yet put a shirt on because her body hadn't cooled down enough yet. During colder months, her father liked to blast the heat, just to spite her menopausal mother. Putting a shirt on would set her on fire. Although, Rachel seemed to be doing that already.

"_I don't think we should continue this line of questioning, Rach,"_ she says. Rachel was about to go on a date with someone that was not Quinn. She didn't think the brunette should be asking her such questions.

"Why?" she questions, voice sounding hurt. "Did I say something wrong?"

Quinn pinches the bridge of her nose as she tries not to sigh in frustration. Dealing with Rachel was hard. Don't get her wrong, she loved the girl with all her heart, but…it was difficult. It was often hard to tell whether the girl was being innocent or mischievous. She was an innocent girl, but she was also very sexual. If it was possible to embody both innocence and a sexual nature at the same time, Rachel did it, and she did it well. Still, Quinn really didn't think the girl knew what phone sex was.

She does end up sighing in frustration. _"No," _she says. _"I'm wearing a pair of shorts and a sports bra."_

Rachel closes her eyes at that as she licks her glossed lips. She didn't expect Quinn to be wearing something so…appealing. "Sounds like it's hot where you are," her words sounding like air. "Your room, I mean."

Quinn smirks at that. Now _that _was definitely not innocent. _"You should be going," _she says before things go too far. _"You have a date, remember? Finn? Your date?"_

"Right," she replies, shaking her head of thoughts of pale legs and a toned stomach. "I suppose I'll talk to you later?" she asks with optimism.

"_Sure. Just call me when your date's over."_

"Okay," she says happily. "Bye, Quinn."

"_Talk to you later, sweetheart."_

"That's the second time you've called me that."

Quinn smiles. _"It is."_

Rachel hangs up with a smile of her own, running down the stairs when the doorbell rings. 

* * *

Rachel steps out the car after Finn opens the door. "Thank you, Finn."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile. He links his arm with hers as they walk into the restaurant together. She hears him call "Table for two" before they're instantly seated with menus placed in their hands.

"This is a very nice restaurant," she comments as she takes in the atmosphere. Wine colored walls, quiet patrons, and glass chandeliers.

"Thanks, I-uh…my mom suggested it." He coughs nervously into his hand before continuing. "You look really pretty, Rach. How was your week in school?"

She thanks him quietly before replying. "My week has been great," she gushes. "The best I've had in a while."

"Oh, really?" Finn asks with renewed enthusiasm. He thinks that the reason Rachel's week was so great is because he asked her out.

Rachel cringes at Finn's vigor. When she had said that her week was the best, it was because she and Quinn were on speaking terms again and not because of anything Finn did. This. Is awkward.

"So, um…what's the most appetizing meal on the menu?" she asks to change the awkward subject.

"Well, I know that steak is always good," he replies with a smile. "But, uh, I don't have that kind of money so…"

"Right," she says quietly.

There's a moment of silence. Rachel notes that it's not the type of comfortable silence that she and Quinn sometimes slip into. Luckily, a waiter comes to break the discomfited tension and take their orders. They eat in silence, neither one knowing what to say.

Finn pays with a check and escorts Rachel to the car. They drive to an area that Rachel can only describe as secluded. Finn turns the car off and his lights before turning to Rachel.

"Did you enjoy the dinner?" he asks hopefully.

"Yes," she lies with a smile. "It was enjoyable."

"Great."

She turns to look out the window once it becomes painfully obvious that he had no further conversation. She idly wonders what Quinn's doing at the moment. Probably on the phone. In her shorts. Just how short were those shorts…

Finn scratches his head as he chuckles a little. "Rachel, I was wondering…would it be alright if I kissed you?"

Rachel turns to stare at Finn as his question soaks in. Her mind travels back to a certain blonde. Quinn's the only person she remembers ever kissing. She should experience new things. Plus, Quinn even gave her blessing…somewhat. She was supposed to do things like this. Besides, she and Quinn were only friends, right?

The word 'friends' makes her frown a bit. Since Quinn suggested that they become friends, she's been calling Rachel and they've been having really long into the night conversations. The friendship hasn't even lasted a solid week and already Rachel wants more. Friendship wasn't enough and she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to stay in her self-imposed 'friend' zone.

When she feels warm breath fan across her face, she pulls back slightly. "Finn?" she questions.

She hears him sigh in what was probably disappointment before replying. "Yes, Rachel?"

Her eyes open to look at him. He had broad shoulders, a large build and a little hair on his face. He wasn't petite and slim like Quinn. His skin wasn't as smooth as hers and he didn't smell as good as she did. "What do you like most about girls?"

Finn's face scrunches up in confusion. He and Rachel were just about to make-out and she wanted to know about girls? He shrugs. "Girls are awesome. They're small and soft and really hot. Well…only the hot ones are really hot," he says.

Rachel smiles. "Yes, I guess they are…'hot' as you put it." She leans back in her seat and buckles her seat belt. "Can you take me home? I've had a very lovely evening, but I think I'm ready to go home now."

"But, Rach," he begins. "We, were just-"

"Finn, you have been a gentleman all evening. Please do not ruin it. I do not want to kiss."

He nods his head sadly, before putting the key in his ignition and putting his car in drive. 

* * *

"_I'm guessing your date sucked,"_ Quinn says from the other line as Rachel grabs an apple out of the refrigerator. She'd broached the subject multiple times. It was two weeks later and Rachel still hadn't opened up about the date she had gone on. At first, Quinn suspected Finn had done something wrong and was going to 'Beat his face in' as she put it. But Rachel assured her that Finn was nothing but a gentleman.

She frowns as she closes the fridge. "Suck is a mean word, Quinn. Finn was a very respectable boy and he took me to a very nice restaurant."

She hears Quinn grumble on the other line. _"I can take you somewhere nice."_

She smiles at the girl. Quinn was so adorable sometimes. "I'm sure you can, Quinn. I do not doubt your capabilities."

Biting into the apple, she travels up the stairs to her room. _"I was thinking about you the whole time,"_ she hears Quinn admit.

"Did you miss me?" she teases as she undresses.

It's silent on the other line before Quinn replies with a flippant, _"Maybe."_

Rachel pouts cutely at the lack luster reply. But she knows the truth. "I want you to come over."

"_What time is it?"_

"It's only seven," Rachel says excitedly. "And it's not even a school night."

Quinn pretends to ponder whether or not to pay the girl a visit before she replies. _"Alright. I'll be over in about 15."_

"See you, then. And no speeding," Rachel says, making a kissing sound into the phone before hanging up. 

* * *

Quinn knocks on the door before jiggling the handle. Finding it unlocked, she steps inside, mentally chastising the Berry family for not having their door locked at all times.

She walks into the house bypassing the living room when she hears a voice call her name.

"Quinn, dear, why don't you come in here for a second?"

She knows that voice. It's James, the one she calls 'The Other Berry.' Both of Rachel's fathers were extremely nice, but James always seemed to be the one that people didn't want to mess with. Quinn knew that if she was going to have to answer to anyone about what she'd done to Rachel, it was going to be him.

"Hi, Mr. Berry," she says in a squeaky voice. "Long time no see, huh, sir?" She cautiously walks into the living room and takes a seat.

She watches as James stares unwaveringly at her. Eventually, she begins to fidget under his gaze. "Look, Mr. Berry. I'm truly sorry about everything. Rachel and I-"

"Allow me to tell you a story, Quinn," he says as he pulls up a chair to sit directly in front of her.

"When I was seventeen years old I fell in love with a boy," he begins gravely. "I was captain of the football team, had the most sought after girl in school, and was immensely popular."

James glances away briefly, an emotion flickering on his face before he continues. "I fell in love with him. But do you know know what I did?"

Quinn shakes her head back and forth, huge eyes staring at James in wonder. "What did you do?"

"He approached me in the hallway in between classes one day and grabbed my hand to hold it." James exhales roughly. "I jerked away from him and yelled…'Get away from me, fag. I don't want you.'"

Quinn visibly winces at the words that fall from James' lips. She wonders how someone could be so cruel. Then she takes a look at her former self.

"The words just flew out of my mouth. In school, in my football jersey, the typical 'jerk jock' mentality felt so…natural, I'm ashamed to say."

"It does," Quinn whispers sadly. "It feels natural to me…or at least it used to. Before Rachel."

James smiles a little at the girl. It's like looking in a mirror. "Do you know what that guy's name was?" he asks. When Quinn shakes her head in the negative, he replies. "Robert."

She almost chokes on nothing but air at the admission. "Robert? As in Mr. Berry, uh, the other Mr. Berry, Robert?"

James chuckles at her obvious surprise. He nods his head sagely. "I apologized. I begged. But he didn't talk to me again until the last two months of our senior year," he sighs at the memory. "I never stopped loving him, and I never gave up. Kind of how you are with Rachel."

Nodding her head quickly, she replies. "I really love her, sir," she says slowly.

"I know, Quinn," he says. "You have…a rare girl on your hands. My baby girl. She's so kind, loyal, forgiving. Her loyal nature she gets from me. But her forgiveness is all Robert. Sometimes I think back on that day and wonder how he did it, because…I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. In fact, I didn't forgive myself for a long time after that."

"Rachel forgave you a long time ago, Quinn. She's a good girl."

"She's simply amazing," she says.

"Yes," he smiles. "She is. Quinn, I know what it's like to be a high school kid. To make dumb decisions. And I think you've learned your lesson. I won't stand in your way of pursuing Rachel again, but I want you to promise me one thing."

She breathes deeply, fully prepared to do whatever it took to have his blessing. "Anything," she says resolutely.

Her response didn't surprise him. It was like looking into his own past. Quinn had the same sheer determination that he did.

"I only ask that you take care of my baby girl," he says.

"I will sir," she says firmly. "Nothing like this is going to happen a second time."

Their heart to heart is broken by the sound of tiny feet at the top of the stairs. "Quinn?" Rachel calls. "When did you get here?"

She runs down the stairs and quickly smothers the girl in a hug. "Hi," she whispers.

Quinn wraps her arms around the smaller girl. "Hey, Rach."

"What were you and dad talking about?" she questions suspiciously when she pulls away.

"Nothing," Quinn says as she rocks back on her heels. "Just, you know, us elders having a conversation."

Rachel crosses her arms across her chest, nose in the air. "You're nothing but four months older than I am, Quinn."

"It shows," James says with a laugh.

"Dad!"

"Totally."

"Quinn!" Rachel huffs at the taller girl and glares menacingly at her.

Quinn smiles at her behavior. "I'm just joking, sweetheart," she says in an attempt to placate the girl.

Rachel turns to her father. "Dad, you seem to have corrupted Quinn during the short time she's been here so far. I will rescue her from your incorrigible behavior. We will be in my room."

"My hero," Quinn replies dryly as Rachel drags her up the stairs. She turns back to James and they share a smile that houses so much meaning. One of them is forgiveness. 

* * *

Quinn lies on her back on Rachel's bed as the brunette lies on her side, facing her with a huge grin on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Quinn asks with a smile of her own as she turns her head in the girl's direction.

Rachel says nothing as she buries her face in Quinn's neck. She wraps an arm around the other girl as she breathes in her scent. "I've missed you," she murmurs. It was the first time Quinn had been over her house in a long while.

And Quinn would be an idiot to not understand the weight of those three words. "I've missed you too. And I'm sorry."

She tightens her hold on the blonde in reassurance. "Quinn, you don't have to keep apologizing."

"I know," she says. "And I know you forgive me, it's just. I hurt you. A lot. And I really hate myself for it."

Rachel pulls back to look her in the eye. "Well, you're right about one thing," she whispers as she tucks a blonde lock behind Quinn's ear. "I **do **forgive you. So stop beating yourself up about this. Move on, Quinn. You're the only one that hasn't."

Quinn holds her breath as she stares into Rachel's eyes. They're supposed to be having a serious talk but she can't ignore how close they are. Rachel looks so peaceful and beautiful, love shining brightly in her eyes. Quinn's eyes flicker to her lips briefly before returning to Rachel's own. Her tongue darts out to wet her own lips. It had been too long. "You're a good friend," she whispers.

Rachel strokes Quinn's cheek tenderly as she smiles slyly. "I'd like to be more."

Quinn's brows crinkle. "But, I thought-"

"I can't help it," Rachel says with a simple shrug. "I want more."

"You always want more," Quinn says with a smile.

Returning her smile, Rachel leans in, testing the waters. She really wants to kiss Quinn but she's not sure how the girl will react.

Quinn stays completely still. Whatever happened at this moment had to be on Rachel. She was the one that wanted space. If she wanted them to be together again, she'd have to make a move.

She leans in the remaining distance and connects her lips with Quinn's. She feels the other girl sigh as her body goes slack. Quinn grips the back of Rachel's head and pulls her closer, licking along her lower lip with well practiced ease. When Rachel moans into her mouth, she smirks a little before sliding her tongue inside.

Moments later, Quinn's the one that pulls back for a breath. She doesn't go far though; they're still nose to nose. "I'm not easy, Berry," she whispers across her lips. "And chivalry isn't dead. Though, I shouldn't have to tell _you_ that."

Rachel blushes at having jumped the gun a bit and decides to bite the bullet. "Quinn," she says shyly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She flips them over so that she's on top and crushes her mouth to the shorter girl's. She instantly thrusts her tongue into her mouth, drinking her very essence. Her hands fist into the sheets below her as she slips a thigh between the girl's legs.

Rachel moans into Quinn's mouth, pressing down harshly on her leg. She never knew _anything _could feel that good. Her hands quickly travel under Quinn's top, nails raking down her back.

Quinn continues to press firmly against the girl, allowing Rachel to set her own rhythm as she trails kisses to her neck. "Don't make noise," she growls.

Rachel nods her head as she stares at the ceiling, arching into Quinn, her hips moving faster. "What if…" she pants. "What if I said I wanted us to make love tonight?"

Quinn nips at her pulse point lovingly as she slows down. This wasn't some hook up. This was Rachel. She'd missed the girl since they'd been separated and she was getting a bit over zealous. Reigning in her hormones, she replies. "I would have two things to say." She moves up to lightly kiss Rachel on the forehead. "Actually, I would have three things to say."

"This is sounding like a no," Rachel says with a small pout.

She nuzzles into the girl's cheek as she wraps both arms around her. "It is a no." She feels Rachel tense in her arms and she tightens her hold before placing a pacifying kiss on her cheek.

"Why won't you make love to me?" she whimpers.

"For a couple of reasons," she sighs. "One: you recently went out on a date with someone that wasn't me."

"That was two weeks ago. And it didn't mean anything," Rachel says as she plays with Quinn's hair.

Quinn turns her head to the side to kiss Rachel's open palm. "I know. But I'd still like to wait until the dust settles. Call me old fashioned. Which brings me to point two. Your fathers are home."

"Only one of them," Rachel grumbles.

She smirks at that. "Yeah. And it's the one I'm afraid of so that's a double no."

"And your last reason?" Rachel questions. "You've really dampened the romantic mood."

"Good. That's means you're less likely to jump me. Reason three…I just think we should wait a while."

"Wait," she whines. "Why do we have to wait?"

"Because," Quinn whispers before leaning down and licking at Rachel's neck. "We just got back together like, ten minutes ago." She blows cool air on the patch of skin and Rachel instantly goes limp in her arms. "It's just a month."

"Wait." Rachel removes herself from Quinn's hold and sits up against the head board. "You want us to hold out for a month? You want _me _to hold out for a month?" she questions with disbelief. "That is a long time, Quinn. It's thirty days," she informs the blonde as if she doesn't know how many days are in a month.

"Actually," Quinn says. "It's thirty-one days."

Rachel groans as she sinks her head into a pillow. "This is torture."

Quinn laughs at the girl as she lies down beside her. She puts a hand on her hip, stroking her soft skin. "Rach, you've gone without for sixteen years. I'm sure four more weeks won't hurt you."

"It's just a month," Quinn says as she leans forward and places a chaste kiss on her lips. "And if, in that month, that you still want me, you still want _us_, then I'll happily make love to you."

Rachel glares at Quinn. She hated it when the blonde was right. Having sex tonight would mean jumping into something else yet again…and also getting caught by her father. Still, it sucked when Quinn was right. "You promise?"

"I promise." Glad to put out that little fire, she scoots closer to the girl. "What do you wanna do now?" she asks teasingly.

Rachel roughly grabs her by the back of her neck and crashes their lips together. There might not be any sex, but there was _damn _sure going to be making out and heavy petting. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **I Remember Our Love (11/11)

**Pairing: **Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun.

A/N 1: I would like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story! This is the first Glee fic that I've posted here and I really appreciate all the love. Thank you. :)

A/N 2: A quick warning that the fic does sort of end abruptly. I apologize for that, but I have other projects that I'm working on and had to wrap this one up quick.

* * *

_**End of Week One…**_

Quinn walks down the hallways of McKinely High, with an extra edge. She had been in school for all of thirty minutes and she was already pissed off. People kept looking at her. Some were snickering. Karofsky even had the nerve to point. She responded with a swift kick in the balls.

She watches as Santana rounds a corner, traveling in her direction. Her eyes pinch in annoyance as she continues walking.

At the first sight of Quinn, Santana doubles over in obnoxious laughter. Quinn's right hand balls into a fist at her side as she watches her friend's obvious delight. Wiping a tear from her eyes, Santana finally speaks. "Hey, Q," she says through a guffaw. "What's up with that fug-"

Roughly grabbing the girl by the front of her uniform, Quinn drags her face closer. "I will end you," she hisses quietly, looking the girl directly in the eye. "Don't. Say. Another. **Word**."

The threatening moment is broken when Quinn feels someone tap her shoulder. She spins around quickly and is met with Brittany. "Hey, Quinn. Why does your sweater look like one that Rachel would wear?" the taller blonde asks with genuine curiosity.

Quinn growls loudly at the two girls as she continues to walk forward. "She knitted me the damn sweater, alright?" she snarls. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Burn the thing?" Santana quips with a smirk.

"Don't talk about the sweater," Quinn replies with sincerity as she walks into her geometry class. "She made it for me. It's special."

"No, Quinn, _you're _special," Santana says. She eyes the boat on the sweater and breaks into a fit of laughter again. "Going fishing?"

The three girls slip into the remaining desks in the back of the classroom. Quinn turns to Santana and Brittany, fully prepared to engage in conversation and the school's latest gossip. However, when she hears Brittany whisper the words 'strap-on' and 'goat' in the same sentence, she decides against it.

Instead, she opens her text book, hoping to finish her last three problems. She was working diligently on the problems before Rachel called last night. One week had pass since they became a couple again and since Quinn promised they'd have sex. One week had pass, which meant only three weeks remained. Rachel was already getting antsy. Each conversation they had on the phone was getting increasingly racy.

Apparently Rachel had done her homework. She called the blonde one day and told her that she finally found out what 'Google it' meant and was putting it to good use. She'd researched what she felt was every possible position that two women could have sex in. Quinn sinks back into that memory with a smile.

"_Quinn," Rachel says with enthusiasm. "I have mastered the internet."_

_Quinn cradles the phone between her neck and shoulder as she smiles fondly. "Oh, yeah? How so?"_

"_Have you ever Googled anything? It is very useful."_

"_I've Googled things before," she says as she flips through the channels on her TV. "Mostly for projects and stuff."_

"_Well I have Googled something I think is extremely important to our relationship," Rachel says in a hush, hush voice as she lies down on her bed._

_Quinn arches a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at that. She bites her lip before replying. "And what would that be?" she asks coyly._

"_Lesbian sex."_

A buzzing phone breaks Quinn out of her thoughts. She looks down at the sheet of paper she was using and noticed that she hasn't solved one problem yet. Shaking her head, she opens her phone.

**-I can't wait until we make love, Quinn**

Quinn smirks. It was amazing how one text, albeit a dirty text, from Rachel could brighten her day. Maybe wearing that hideous sweater wasn't so bad after all.

She really didn't want to get worked up at school, however. There was no way to relieve the tension without going to the bathroom. Ew.

_-I can't wait either, Rach_

She tries to keep her reply as neutral as possible.

**-I really want to see you naked. I can't wait to touch you**

Quinn grits her teeth. This is what she was talking about. Innocent, yet very sexual. She looks over at Santana and Brittany. They seemed to be in their own world. She looks to the head of the class. The teacher was lecturing and the students were all facing forward. She looks at her homework. She still hadn't done those three problems. Damn.

_-Stop trying to talk dirty to me, Berry. I still haven't finished that homework from last night_

She smiles as she types the reply. She knows that when Rachel reads it, she's going to pout. Seconds later, she gets a reply.

**-But I'm really good at dirty talk :( I researched it and everything. Please let me text you? You don't even have to respond back**

_-Even if I say no…you're still going to text me, aren't you?_

**-Yes ;)**

Quinn smiles, at the wink or at Rachel's persistence, she's not sure. Typing back her compliance, she places her phone in her lap and grabs a pencil to begin her homework.

She'd almost forgotten about Rachel texting her back when her phone vibrates in her lap. She bites her lip to keep any noise from escaping. Grapping her phone, she flips it open to read the message.

**-Quinn, I want you. I want to strip you naked and touch every intimate part on your body. Places only I'm allowed to touch**

She inhales deeply at the message, thighs clenching together. Rachel wasn't lying when she said she was good at dirty talk. Releasing a shaky breath, she keeps her phone securely in her grip. If she set it back in her lap again, she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep quiet when it vibrated a second time.

Her pencil writes diligently, halfway through the first problem, she gets another text.

**-I want to grab your breasts, feel the weight of them in my hands before I pinch your nipples roughly**

Quinn feels her nipples strain in sympathy against the fabric of her bra. They're incredibly hard, almost to the point of discomfort as she discretely shifts the cup of her bra back and forth, sighing softly at the momentary relief.

**-Am I good, Quinn?**

She scowls as she reads the text. She pictures Rachel typing the letters with a shit eating grin on her face. Rachel was good, and she knew the brunette knew it.

_-Maybe_

Seconds later she gets a reply. Either Rachel was fast at typing, or she had this message ready beforehand. Quinn reads it.

**-I want to kiss you. Everywhere. I want to watch your back arch, hear you scream my name. Quinn, I want to make you come. Please, baby. Will you let me?**

Quinn stands hurriedly. "May I be excused? I _really _need to use the restroom."

The teacher, caught off guard, does nothing but nod. Quinn quickly walks out of class, shooting one last text to Rachel.

_-Meet me in the restroom_

* * *

**_End of Week Two…_**

Quinn strikes her gavel loud and clear to get the attention of all the girls.

"The celibacy club is now in session," she says with amusement in her voice. "We are…welcoming a new member this week."

Hazel eyes catch dark brown ones sparkling with mischief. Rachel leans forward, eagerly waiting for her name to be called.

Quinn hides the smirk threatening to blossom on her face as she keeps her eyes locked on the girl. "Her name is Rachel Berry," she says lowly. "She's a sophomore and is interested in this club. I expect you all to welcome her with open arms."

Rachel's eyes lower to Quinn's legs under the table. They were more than eight feet apart, Rachel by herself at one table and Quinn at a table directly in front of her with the rest of the members of the club. The distance was perfect because Rachel's eyes were able to travel far up the blonde's legs. She notices that Quinn's legs are crossed tightly. Damn.

"Rachel, repeat after me," Quinn says. She notices the girl eyeing her and this time she does allow a sinful smirk to adorn her lips. She slowly uncrosses her legs, watching raptly as Rachel licks her lips, hunger in her eyes.

"Rachel," Quinn calls to her again.

At the sound of her name, Rachel looks back up at Quinn, face flaming. "I-I'm sorry," she stammers. "What were you saying?"

"I said, repeat after me."

"Alright."

"I declare…"

"I declare…"

"That I am entering this club as a virgin."

"That I am entering this club as a virgin." Quinn feels her insides clench at that knowledge.

She sighs. "And that I promise to remain that way…"

Rachel smiles at that. "And I promise to remain that way…"

"The entire time that I am a member of this club."

"The entire time that I am a member of this club."

"Should I lose my virginity…" she says shakily. She leans forward in her chair, fingers idly strumming across the table.

Dark eyes lock onto Quinn's fingers. She bites her lip, picturing those very same fingers on her, _in _her. "Should I lose my virginity…" she breathes.

"I will promptly be evicted from this club."

Rachel eyes lift to Quinn's at that statement. She holds her gaze steadily as she speaks the words. "I will promptly be evicted from this club."

Quinn nods her head as she turns to Santana. "Can you get everyone out of here?" she whispers.

Santana rolls her eyes before standing up. "Alright," she says loudly. "The President would like to have a word with our new member."

The girls surrounding the table giggle amongst themselves. They knew exactly what this 'word' would entail.

"Having said that," Santana continues. "Get the hell out."

Everyone stands abruptly at Santana's word and scurries out of the room. "Try not to do her on the tables, Q," she says dryly as she links pinkies with Brittany to leave.

The door shuts with a deafening thud. No more than two seconds later, Rachel is in action. She stands up from her seated position and walks over to Quinn's side of the room. "How much longer until I'm evicted from the club?" she asks as she sits on the table directly in front of Quinn.

Rachel situates herself in front of the blonde, parting her legs slightly. Quinn's eyes track her every movement. "Seventeen more days," she murmurs distractedly.

She grabs a hold of Quinn's hand and tugs her upwards. "I'm excited," she whispers.

"Not as excited as I am." Quinn grasps Rachel's thighs, parting them even further before slipping between them.

Their lips crash together roughly. Quinn leans forward even more, bracing her hands on the table top as she feels strong thighs wrap securely around her waist. She moans quietly when she feels Rachel lick at the seam of her lips.

Rachel slides her hands down Quinn's sides. She digs under her uniform top to touch the smooth plane of her stomach. Quinn shivers under her touch, arching her chest forward, showing Rachel exactly where she wanted her touch. Rachel wastes no time as her hands fly up to Quinn's breasts, squeezing both mounds of flesh at the same time.

Quinn's hips pump upwards at the unexpected show of dominance. She licks along the shell of Rachel's ear, laughing darkly. "You get in all the touching you want now," she whispers throatily. "Because the night we finally do this, you're all mine. And you will not be doing any touching."

Rachel whimpers at her words, hands momentarily going slack. Ever since the promise of sex, things between the two of them had been getting increasingly heated. They'd been spending _every _moment together. That's why Rachel joined the celibacy club. During all of this time, Rachel's noticed that the blonde is a bit dominant. But it was no surprise. That's her personality after all. Still, it proved to be a huge turn on.

"Quinn…" she moans as she feels warm lips place burning kisses to her neck. She squirms in place, thighs clenching and unclenching around Quinn's waist as her nails rake down her abs. Her head tips back as she pants toward the ceiling.

"The bell's going to ring soon." Ever the responsible one, Quinn reluctantly pulls back, resting her forehead against Rachel's. "I love you, Rach," she whispers across her lips.

Rachel's smile brightens up the whole room. "I love you, too, Quinn."

* * *

_**End of Week Three…**_

"Alright, Fabray, I think it's time." Santana walks over to Quinn, handing her a towel as she joins her on the bottom row of bleachers in the gym. Practice was over, the gym was clear, and Santana had a chance to talk to the girl.

Quinn nurses a bottle of water, throat bobbing up and down with the effort of swallowing. She removes the bottle from her mouth, licking wet lips as she stares at the girl. "What are you talking about, S?"

"Well, I know that your parents have sticks too far up their asses to give you a proper talk," she says as she looks at her. "I'm here to school you on all things girls."

"Why? Because you've whored around with enough that you're a master now?" she scoffs.

Santana allows herself to laugh at that. "My questionable past before Brittany and I finally became a couple aside, I'm a sex guru."

Quinn shakes her head as she reclines back, resting her elbows on the row behind her. "We've barely started and I'm already uncomfortable."

"Whatever. Let's start off small. How far did you and Puck get?"

"You mean before you started sexting him and ruining whatever warped relationship he and I had?" she questions with an arched eyebrow.

Santana waves a careless hand at that. "It got you Berry, didn't it?"

"Touché," she replies with a grin.

"How far?"

"We did…things," Quinn says, face reddening slightly with embarrassment.

Santana rolls her eyes. She was clearly dealing with a virgin. "How many fingers?"

"Two."

"Okay," she says, calculating. "So, you know what it feels like. Berry's going to feel the same way. I'm pretty sure that it was painful. I've seen Puck's hands."

Quinn nods her head. "It was. I was unprepared."

This was what Santana had expected. "I'm sure. Puck's a meat head. It wasn't pleasurable for you but you don't want it to be that way for Berry."

Now, she shakes her head back and forth quickly. "No. I want to make her feel good."

Santana winces at what's about to say next. There was no easy way to say this. "Quinn, there comes a time where every woman that likes women has to…munch a little carpet."

Quinn stares at her, blinking her eyes in utter confusion. "What the hell are you talking about, San?"

"You have to eat the box."

"What?"

"Eat her, Q!" she shouts in frustration. "You have to go down on her."

She stares, mouth gaping as she turns twelve shades of red. "San!" she exclaims. Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I did!" she shouts back. "Shit, Fabray do you ride a short bus?"

Both girls break eye contact in embarrassment. They pull back and fold into themselves, needing a moment.

"If you want to please her," Santana says quietly, "then I suggest you do…that first. It'll make it less painful once you…you know."

"I know," Quinn says just as quietly. "Thanks. This was…great," she says choppily. "Just what I needed to…you know."

"Yep," she nods.

They sit there in silence, both girls tense.

"Wait," Quinn says suddenly. "If you're here, then where's Britt?"

Santana scratches the back of her head as she thinks for a moment. "Last time I saw her, she was talking about wanting to show Rachel a new trick."

"What?" Quinn says as she jumps up from her seat. "You let her talk to Rachel? Oh, shit."

She takes off into a sprint out of the gym, leaving Santana confused.

* * *

"I'm not sure I understand how this works, Brittany."

Rachel and Brittany sit inside the empty choir room. Brittany came to Rachel in the hallway asking for help with singing. But…whatever it was they were doing wasn't singing.

"It's easy, Rachel," Brittany says as she turns to face the other girl. "It's like riding a bike. You never fall off. Or something like that. Here, let me show you."

Brittany grabs Rachel's hand. She bends three of her fingers forward, leaving two remaining. "First thing you do is wet your fingers," she brings Rachel's fingers to her lips. "Then you'll want to-"

"Britt!" Quinn bursts into the room, hands on her hips. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She swiftly walks over to Rachel and plucks the girl up from her seat. "We're leaving," she growls to the smaller girl as she drags her away.

"But, Quinn, wait. I still don't understand," Rachel exclaims, even as she's being towed away. "What is masturbation?"

"Something that'll make you go blind!"

* * *

_**End of Week Four…**_

Rachel rushes over to Quinn, who's at her locker, and taps her on the shoulder. "We make love today," she says giddily.

Quinn smirks as she closes her locker. She turns around to face the girl, leaning back against the lockers. "We do," she agrees. She eyes Rachel warily. "I have good news and bad news though."

Rachel holds a hand up, all business. "Will this news prevent the love making that will be occurring tonight?"

"No," Quinn says, shaking her head. "It may, however, postpone the love making."

"Quinn," she whines. "Haven't I waited enough?"

"I think we've _both _waited enough," she says with a laugh. "I have to cheer for a game today."

Rachel thinks it over. Seeing Quinn run around in pom-poms, a short skirt and a bright smile is appealing. But seeing her naked, sweaty, and panting is even more appealing.

"No competition," she murmurs.

"What did you say?" Quinn asks.

Rachel shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. "I-I was just saying how I would like to come to the game and watch you cheer."

"I would love that," Quinn says with a wide grin. This was good. Rachel was going to see her cheer. Rachel wanted to go to a game for the sole reason of watching her cheer. And, she knows this is childish, but Rachel was coming to the game to see _her _and not Finn. Yeah, this was good.

She turns around and hurriedly reopens her locker. "Take this." She hands Rachel something really important. "Wear this tonight."

Rachel takes the letterman, without protest. She smiles knowingly at the blonde.

"What?"Quinn asks, defensively, crossing her arms across her chest. "It's going to be cold tonight."

Rachel leans forward, breathing Quinn's air. "Then I hope you'll warm me up later," she purrs.

A line like that shouldn't have worked, but it did. Quinn's arms fall to her side, listlessly. Her eyelids hood over as she takes a step closer to the brunette. "I'll do more than that."

"I am…trying to woo you, Quinn," Rachel says as she brings her hand up to stroke Quinn's sides. "Is it working?"

She sinks her nails into her flesh through her Cherrios top, running them down her side. Quinn's eyes slip shut as she slumps forward, head resting in the crook of Rachel's neck. "I think it's been working for a while now," she sighs.

Rachel purrs her approval as her hands become more insistent.

"I hate for you to have to stay here the whole time," Quinn says. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Do you have to practice before the game?" she asks as she reaches under Quinn's skirt, under her spankies to palm her ass.

"It's being held now," she says arching back into exploratory hands. "But it's not mandatory."

"We should find somewhere private," Rachel says. She hears footfalls and slowly pulls away from Quinn. "I'd like to make out."

Nodding her head with a small smile, Quinn replies. "I'd like that too."

Rachel grabs Quinn's hands and pulls her down the hallway. "Brittany said something about a spacious janitor's closet on the second floor."

* * *

At eight o'clock Quinn and Rachel stumble into Quinn's house. She turns on the lights and walks through the house with Rachel in tow.

"This was my good news," she says to the brunette as she begins to climb the stairs.

Rachel takes in the stillness of the house. It was quiet. And by the looks of the old coffee in the coffee pot she saw moments earlier, no one had been there all day.

"Your parents aren't home?" she asks with barely contained hope as she allows her eyes to drink in the expensive appearance of everything.

"They're out of town on vacation," Quinn replies. They walk into her room and Rachel's in awe. Her walls are a powder blue, doused in pictures. As Rachel takes a step closer, she sees that some of the pictures are of them.

She turns back to Quinn, staring at her in wonder. "This is us," she says, head tilting towards one of the pictures.

"It is," Quinn says with an adoring smile. "That was the day you wanted to try ice skating."

"And I fell pretty hard," Rachel says with a pout as she recalls the memory.

"I remember," Quinn replies a little crabbily. "I fell on top of you."

Now Rachel smiles, even laughs because she remembers the shocked and miffed look on the blonde's face. "That was a fun day."

She turns away from the pictures. "Alright," she says. "Enough talking."

Quinn sits on the bed watching Rachel with a bemused expression as she approaches. "You were the only one talking," she replies.

"Oops." Rachel climbs on top of the bed, resting against the pillows on the blonde's bed. Quinn wastes no time in swarming her. She fits in tightly against the brunette's side and brings a hand up to stroke her cheek.

"Are you really ready?" she asks earnestly.

"Yes," Rachel says a little warily.

Quinn wraps a secure arm around the girl. "You're shaking," she whispers into her ear.

"I may be…slightly nervous. Quinn, I'm sorry, but I've never done this before and I want our first time to be of good quality for the both of us. I am beginning to question whether or not I can give you adequate pleasure and the idea is-"

Soft lips press lightly against her own, effectively shutting Rachel up. She places a reassuring hand on her stomach, feeling the muscles underneath twist and bunch.

Rachel sighs softly against Quinn's lips, the hand on her stomach spreading warmth throughout her body. She feels something low in her stomach clench tightly and she moans in sympathy.

Quinn pulls back slightly, peppering kisses all over Rachel's face. "We'll go slow, I promise. If you want me to stop, then tell me. And if I do something you don't like at any point, please tell me."

Rachel nods her head hurriedly as she kisses Quinn. Their tongues meet somewhere in the middle and moans quietly.

They continue to kiss, Quinn's tongue light and playful as she teases Rachel's own. Eventually, the smaller girl can't take anymore and is more than ready. Rachel grabs a fistful of blonde hair and yanks Quinn upwards. Looking her in the eye, she whispers to her, "Make love to me, Quinn."

Quinn's breath catches in her throat. She wants to proceed but has to make sure the brunette is ready. "Rach, are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she breathes into the blonde's ear before a tongue darts out to taste it. "Please, Quinn."

Resisting every fiber of her being that's screaming at her to ravish the girl in front of her, Quinn tentatively leans forward and brushes her lips against Rachel's. She feels small hands grab at her shoulders as she runs her tongue along a full lower lip. Rachel gasps at the feeling, done with meaning, done with a purpose this time, a goal in mind. She allows Quinn's tongue to slip past her lips and massage her own.

Quinn rests her weight on her left arm as she slowly drags her right hand up Rachel's thigh. She feels long legs part themselves willingly, trustingly, and her heart swells. Rachel trusts her again, and there was no way in hell she'd mess this up a second time.

"I love you," she whispers, her hand wrapping around a slim waist, needing to hold the smaller girl for a moment.

Rachel returns the tender embrace wholeheartedly, whispering her undying love for the blonde in return. She breathes in deeply, drowning in the overwhelming feelings coursing through her body.

Quinn lies there, content to be in Rachel's arms until she feels the girl shiver with need. Taking action, she moves to straddle slim hips and slides her hands under Rachel's shirt, greedy hands devouring every inch of flesh as she pushes the top up and over the brunette's head.

Her hand goes back to idly resting on the brunette's stomach. She gently strokes the skin there as she swoops in to kiss Rachel again, testing the waters. Nimble fingers slowly crawl up Rachel's sides as Quinn bites her lip softly. Rachel's eyes roll into the back of her head as she kisses back hungrily. When she feels a thumb stroke the underside of her breast, her back arches as she wrenches her mouth away from Quinn. "Please," she moans.

Quinn nods urgently. Her hand encompasses her breast gently, kneading the tender flesh. Rachel tries to keep her eyes open and focus on Quinn, but the feeling, the pleasure is simply too overwhelming. Her eyes slip shut, but she braces one of her hands on Quinn's back, clutching at her shirt, needing some type of contact.

When a thumb and forefinger close around her stiff nipple, Rachel arches powerfully, crying out loudly into the still room. Quinn smirks at her reaction and uses the opportunity to reach behind Rachel and undo her bra. "Good thing my parents aren't home."

"Yes," Rachel pants as her bra is removed. She shivers as the cool air kisses her skin, nipples hardening even further. "Quinn, I want you naked."

Quinn shakes her head with a quiet chuckle. Rachel was never afraid about voicing her thoughts. She grabs the hem of her shirt with both hands and slowly pulls it up her body. She then removes her skirt before settling over the girl again. Rachel licks her lips as a toned stomach, heaving breasts encased in a black, lace bra, and finally, much darker eyes come into her view. Mesmerized, she brings a single finger up and traces a teasing path from Quinn's throat, to the valley of her breasts, to her stomach, ending well below her navel. She hooks a finger into the waistband of Quinn's matching panties before snapping the waistband against her flesh. She watches, curiously, as Quinn's hips suddenly shift forward and a soft sound falls from her lips.

Exhaling slowly, Quinn wills her hormones to simmer. This night was about Rachel after all. She gently removes the girl's hands from her body, halting her exploration as she lowers herself onto her. She takes a stiff bud into her mouth, rolling it with her tongue.

"Quinn," she hears the girl whimper, squirming under her assault. Rachel grabs a fistful of the sheets as she digs her head further into the pillow. Her legs begin to open further and further, inviting, and Quinn willingly settles herself between them. She continues to tease the bud between her lips.

Relieved to finally have some pressure, some resistance; Rachel's hips begin a subtle rock against Quinn's own. Quinn pushes down against Rachel, following her rhythm as she switches to her other nipple, giving it the same attention. When Rachel feels even teeth graze her nipple before clamping down, her eyes roll back as she squeals. "Fuck!"

Not sure she heard right, Quinn lifts her head with a bemused expression. "Who taught you that word?"

Rachel blushes at her own outburst and suddenly finds interest in Quinn's blonde locks as she replies sheepishly. "Santana," she murmurs.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's vulgar mouth, Quinn presses a brief kiss to Rachel's cheek before she gets back to business. She continues to pinch, suck, and bite at Rachel's nipples until the girl feels as if she can't take anymore. She restlessly moves against the blonde. "Quinn," she whines. "More. I need something else."

"What do you need, sweetheart?" she questions as a wet nipple is released from her mouth.

Rachel's somewhat sure how this sex thing worked. She's done extensive research and even talked to Quinn about it _many_ times. But even if she's not that experienced with sex, she can feel. She knows that one particular spot on her body aches. It doesn't matter what Quinn does, as long as it involved that one spot. "Touch me here," she groans as she slides a hand down to cup herself, her other hand moving to Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn moans quietly at the sight of Rachel's hand, touching herself while begging for her own touch. Without even trying, without meaning too, Rachel was quickly ruining Quinn's panties. When she feels a small hand push at her shoulders, she knows it's time to move on. She places lingering kisses to both mounds of flesh before moving on to greener pastures. She licks a hot trail down Rachel's stomach before coming up for air. That's when she smells it. Rachel's arousal. Quinn's eyes flutter as a low, rumbling purr settles in her chest. She has to have this.

Quickly divesting Rachel of her skirt, Quinn positions herself between Rachel thighs. She kisses her left thigh, tonguing the flesh lovingly as Rachel's hips continue to buck, meeting nothing but air every time.

Quinn lifts her hand up to cup Rachel through her panties. White panties. How fitting. She feels her lower muscles clench with the knowledge that Rachel's innocence belonged to her. Not, Finn, and not anyone else that may have wanted a piece. Rachel was hers.

She can feel heat and so much moisture as she gently memorizes the contours of the girl's sex with her fingers. Rachel pants, chest heaving up and down as she tries to be patient with the other girl. She knows that Quinn wants to make her first time special, but she _really _wants the girl to just get to it already.

"Take it off," she calls to the girl between her legs. Quinn smiles at her girlfriend's impatience, but doesn't respond as she places an apologetic and reassuring kiss on her thigh. She continues to run her hands through her folds, feeling her wetness seep through her panties and coat her fingers. She wants to be absolutely sure that Rachel's ready. She's read Cosmo before. Quinn knows that a first time is more than likely a painful experience whether both parties prepared for it or not. She's sure Rachel's going to feel pain when she finally penetrates. But she wants to make it the least amount of pain possible.

"Fabray," Rachel growls, voice made less stern by her panting. "Please take my panties off and touch me. Now."

Quinn sucks her teeth in protest, but complies with Rachel's order. "You've been hanging around Santana too much," she grumbles as she removes the girl's underwear.

The first sight of the area most sacred on Rachel's body takes Quinn's breath away. Swollen, pink, wet flesh fills her view and she can't help but lick her lips. "You look like a flower," she comments in awe. She can practically see the girl pulsing, her inner muscles clenching in anticipation of what was to come.

Leaning forward, Quinn closes her eyes as she inhales Rachel's scent. Her cloudy head, quickly clouds over even further. "I am so gay," she comments with a small laugh. Lust and love situated between her legs and in her heart as she opens her eyes and continues to stare in rapt pleasure. "I've wanted you," she murmurs.

Rachel, whom had been lost in her own cloud of love and lust, looks down at Quinn at those words. It had been a long month that they'd been apart and Rachel's sure that Quinn appreciates this moment of them finally joining as one as much as she did. She smiles with absolute happiness and runs her fingers down a pale cheek, murmuring with equal fervor, "Then take me."

Not needing to be told twice, Quinn leans forward the remaining distance and joins with Rachel in the most intimate kiss. Moaning loudly, Rachel arches into Quinn's warm mouth, one hand tangling in Quinn's hair and the other tangling in her own.

Quinn broadens her tongue as she slowly laps at Rachel's flesh. She gently gropes down Rachel's stomach until she reaches her mound, fingers running through short, dark brown her. She gives the strands a firm tug, listening carefully at Rachel's guttural moan as she tugs roughly at her hair. When she feels pressure on the back of her head, begging her for more, Quinn decides to quit teasing.

She continues to lick at Rachel until she finds her clit peeping out of its hood. Testing the waters, she pokes it with her tongue. Just when Rachel didn't think her pleasure couldn't get any better, she's suddenly overcome with even more euphoria. "Quinn!" she hisses as she feels the girl's lips wrap around her clit. Her hips begin a faster rhythm, bucking into the blonde's mouth as Quinn sucks with abandon. "There!"

Rachel moans lowly as she feels herself begin to tingle. Her lower extremities are starting to feel like rubber and she feels herself clench low in her stomach. She's beginning to feel out of control and she's not sure whether she likes it or not. "Quinn," she calls to the girl urgently. "Quinn, I'm close."

At Rachel's pleading tone, Quinn doubles her efforts. She begins to suck harder. Her fingers begin to get restless. She brings a finger up and cautiously places her finger at the base of Rachel's opening.

It was just enough. The promise of penetration was all it took. Rachel's hips still, suspended in mid air before they begin to buck in a shaky uncontrolled rhythm. "Quinn!" she moans loudly. She continues to moan her name over and over, whispering words of love in between.

Quinn rests her head against Rachel's thigh, catching her breath. She didn't have years of extensive vocal training that Rachel used to always brag about. Her breath control wasn't as good and she needed time to breathe.

Rachel settles, minor twitches wracking her body as she comes down from her high. "Quinn," she calls to the blonde between her legs.

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me?"

The adorable request filled Quinn with a new vigor. She quickly scrambles up Rachel's body and envelopes the girl in a hug.

"Thank you," Rachel whispers into her ear. "It was everything I ever wanted, Quinn. I love you so much."

Quinn strokes her hair as she places a kiss to her temple. "You better not be crying on me, Berry," she says quietly. "I love you too, sweetheart."

She thinks of what Santana said about making Rachel was prepared and gives herself a pat on the back. Nudging the girl's head back, she kisses along her neck as her right hand snakes between them, between Rachel's legs.

"I love you," she murmurs again as she sinks her fingers into Rachel's wetness. Her fingers tripping over her clit again and again. "I'll only do this if you want it."

It didn't take long for Rachel to feel herself tighten again. Her hips buck up into Quinn's hand that seemed to be doing nothing but teasing at the moment. But she feels apprehension pull at Quinn's body, a question in her very touch. She gathers enough mental capacity to look Quinn in the eye and whisper, "I want it."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks as she circles her opening with a slim finger.

"Yes," Rachel moans throatily at the feeling, the promise of being one with the girl she's in love with. "I need you."

Quinn's eyes close at those words, grateful. She exhales slowly as she reopens her eyes to look Rachel in the eye. She gently presses at Rachel's opening before slowly sliding in. And Rachel's not sure why she heard Quinn groan but she's damn sure she knows why a groan of her own emerges from her throat.

"Rachel…shit," Quinn moans as she feels Rachel's soft inner muscles instantly close in around her finger. "So _tight_."

"I-Is that good?" Rachel asks. She thought she wanted to know but as she feels Quinn pull out before thrusting back in, she's sure she doesn't care about the answer.

"It's perfect," she breathes, answering the question anyway. She continues to thrust into the girl, hearing Rachel's breathy moans and sighs of encouragement. Once she feels Rachel's gotten used to things, she extends a second finger. "Rach," she whispers into her ear. "I'm going to add another finger. This might hurt a little, but I'd rather do it now and get the pain over with than have to drag the inevitable out for you. But if you don't want to do it now-"

"No," Rachel says as she hips continue to buck. "I don't want to do it later. Do it now, Quinn. Make me yours. Please."

Those words ring through Quinn's ears with satisfaction. "Mine," she growls as she cautiously slips another finger inside. Rachel inhales deeply at the intrusion. Two fingers were certainly more than one. She holds her breath, body tense as she feels a sharp pain between her legs. She whimpers quietly, burying her face into Quinn's shoulder for comfort.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispers into her ear. She kisses it lightly, holding perfectly still until Rachel says any different. "I know it hurts, baby, I'm sorry."

Eventually, the pain subsides and Rachel's left with a different kind of ache. An itch that needed to be scratched. Her hips lift closer to Quinn's hand, hoping the girl got the hint.

She did. Quinn pulls out just as slowly as she did when it was only one finger and slides back in with care. Rachel thinks it feels odd. If she must admit, penetration isn't at all pleasurable to her the first few strokes. However, once she's adjusted to having something _in _her for the first time, the discomfort quickly turns into pleasure.

"Quinn," she groans as her hips begin to buck at a faster pace. "It's happening again."

Face immediately turning affectionate, Quinn peers down at Rachel. Her eyes are closed tightly, lips parted in a moan and her sweat slicked hair sticking to her forehead. In Quinn's opinion the girl never looked more beautiful, vulnerable. "It's alright, Rach. Just let go," she coaxes. She begins to pump into her faster, bringing her closer to a certain unavoidable goal.

Rachel feels fire rapidly spreading from her core and she's not sure how much longer she can hold on. "You'll hold me?" she questions.

Quinn feels her heart clench almost painfully at Rachel's words. So much trust in three little words. Trust that she had, lost, and regained. Trust that she wouldn't trade for the world. "I always will," she whispers thickly.

Not saying another word, not having a coherent thought, Rachel gives herself over to the feeling, to Quinn. She arches her back like a bow into Quinn's body, as her eyes roll back. Her whole body quakes, hips bucking with jerky movements. She tosses her head to the side as the screams Quinn's name once before moaning it over and over again.

True to her word, Quinn continues to hold her until she's done. Even after, she buries her face into the girl's neck, kissing her tenderly. "Thank you," she whispers.

Rachel smiles languidly. "No, Quinn. Thank _you_."

She sits up slightly, fully prepared to flip positions but Quinn stops her. "I'm sure you're tired."

"But I want-"

"Rach," Quinn intones. "We can do this tomorrow. You need to sleep, sweetheart."

"Quinn, do you not recall the sext I sent you weeks ago?" Quinn rolls her eyes at the girl for using the word 'sext.' When did she and Santana become instant bffs?

"I said I wanted to make you come," she continues. "And I fully intend to do that."

When she moves to flip them over again, Quinn doesn't resist. Truth is she was wet, teeming, and really needed the smaller girl. But she didn't want to cheapen Rachel's first time by making it about herself.

"This is your first time, too," Rachel tells her quietly, as if having read her thoughts.

Quinn nods, resting against the pillows as she feels Rachel settle between her legs.

"You'll have to forgive me for the lack of foreplay during our first coupling, Quinn," she tells the blonde, removing her panties. "I am fully prepared to make up for that tomorrow and as many times as I can after that."

She licks her lips as Quinn's sex finally comes into her view. "Again…" she breathes as she leans forward. "I'm sorry. But I cannot wait any longer."

Rachel didn't waste any time. She quickly assaults the girl's flesh, seeking out her clit uncharacteristically expertly and circling it roughly.

"Fuck, Rach." Quinn purrs from deep within her throat as she wraps her legs around the brunette's shoulders, trying not to smother her with her desire. "I'm not going to last."

Rachel giggles into Quinn's flesh, the vibration causing unexpected results as she feels Quinn's hips begin to pump quickly against her face. She brings up an arm to wrap around her waist, anchoring the blonde in place.

Had Quinn not been so close to losing her shit, she would have been embarrassed about how eager she appeared. As it was, she was _extremely _close to losing it and didn't care who knew how much she needed this.

Her hips pump faster, rhythm being lost in her urgency. "Rach," she says, the girl's very name sounding like a plea as she licks her lips. "Rach, please."

Rachel tears her mouth away from Quinn's flesh to peer up at her. She quickly places two fingers on her clit, rubbing in small, tight circles as another slips into her. "You're so beautiful, Quinn," she whispers fervently.

Quinn whimpers, opening her eyes to stare at the girl. Rachel smiles at the unfocused gaze. It's like Quinn's seeing her, but not seeing her.

"I've wanted to make love to you for so long," she continues. "To feel you pulse around my fingers, moan my name, arch in pleasure. You've done all three already. But now I want you to come for me. Please, Quinn, come for me, baby."

Quinn practically hyperventilates as she screams loudly, back arching, orgasm crashing into her quickly. That was all it took. Rachel. _Her _innocent (somewhat) Rachel, talking to her, coaxing her to an earth shattering climax.

Her body goes limp, completely pliable as Rachel cuddles into her. She wraps an arm around the girl and kisses her temple.

"Was I good?" she asks in a childlike voice.

Quinn lazily opens one eye. "You were amazing," she whispers, yawning sleepily.

"Go to sleep," Rachel tells her as she pulls the covers on top of them.

"You're so chivalrous," Quinn jokes.

Rachel settles further into the covers and Quinn. "I love you," she whispers again as she closes her eyes. "And I want breakfast tomorrow," sounding like a petulant princess. "My favorite."

Quinn has enough energy to roll her eyes at her high maintenance girlfriend. She's surprised when she hears Rachel lightly snore, something the brunette would never admit. The girl sure could fall asleep quickly. Feeling as if she should still respond, Quinn whispers to her before falling into her own slumber. "Pancakes. Star shaped. I remember, sweetheart."

* * *

Rachel wakes up the next morning, stretching her muscles. "I'm sore," she comments quietly.

"That's because I'm amazing," Quinn retorts, waking up to the sound of her voice.

Rachel swats her arm before settling back into her. "What are we going to do today?" she asks as she assumes her position of the little spoon.

"Santana called earlier. She wants us to meet her and Britt at the movies later."

Quinn wraps an arm around Rachel, sighing contentedly when she feels the brunette's own arm cover hers. "She called? I wonder why I didn't hear your phone ring."

"You were snoring," Quinn mumbles sleepily into the girl's shoulder.

"I do not snore, Quinn Fabray," Rachel says in all seriousness, with a glare that the blonde couldn't see.

Quinn does nothing but hum a reply, teetering towards sleep.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

Rachel smiles. "I really, _really _love you."

Quinn smiles as well. "I love you more."

"Impossible."

Moments later. "Quinn?"

"Just go to sleep, Rach."

END


End file.
